One Piece: Vikingos
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Inglaterra en la época del Rey Arturo, las costas son continuamente asediadas por ataques Vikingos, ¿que haran el Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros cuando una nueva invasion, comandada por el Rey Vikingo Monkey D. Luffy llegue a las costas britanicas?.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: Vikingos.**

**Prologo:**

En el Reino de Camelot todo era paz y tranquilidad, hacia solo dos meses desde la ultima gran invasión vikinga que el Rey Arturo y sus caballeros habian rechazado con éxito y ahora se estaban preparando para uno de los famosos torneos en donde los mas valientes y avezados caballeros pujaban por el honor de ser llamados ''el mejor''.

-Ja ja ja este es un grandioso día para medir nuestras fuerzas no es asi ¿Sir Percival?- Pregunto en tono animado un hombre a su lado vestido con su armadura y una lanza firmemente sujeta en la mano.

-No esta mal, Sir Gawain, no esta mal- Respondio Sir Percival en el mismo tono alegre- aunque se pondrá mucho mejor cuando yo gane.

Los dos hombres lanzaron una sonora risotada, mientras que se dirigían a sus respectivos caballos.

El torneo consistía de varias pruebas, peleas con espadas y demás, sin embargo la prueba mas importante y de mas prestigio sin duda era la ''Justa'', dos hombres enfrentándose con una lanza a caballo, definitivamente demostraba el valor del competidor.

El torneo continuaba con los Caballeros enzarzados en sus distintas pruebas, mientras eran vitoreados por la muchedumbre que los animaba con sus estentóreos gritos de júbilo.

En el medio de todo esto se hallaba un palco en donde las personas mas importantes del reino se hallaban sentadas disfrutando de los juegos.

El Rey Arturo y La Reina Ginebra.

Ambos sonreían a todos los Caballeros que pasaban a saludar antes de entrar en su competencia y ya se que ganasen o perdiesen el justo Rey los felicitaba por igual.

MDLERDLV

-Que dices- Exclamo un hombre sorprendido- pero si hace poco que nos habian atacado

-Lo se, lo se- Le respondio su compañero bajando la voz para no llamar la atención- pero si mi información no me falla y créeme que la eh obtenido de un verdadero Caballero, muy pronto podríamos tener otra invasión de esos bárbaros del Norte.

-No puede ser- Se lamento el pobre hombre que lo escuchaba.

Los que hablaban eran dos campesinos, habian entrado al castillo para ver las justas de los famosos Caballeros, y luego de eso se habian internado en una taberna para beber algo de cerveza y hablar sobre el torneo, sin embargo entre una cosa y la otra terminaron conversando acerca de la ultima invasión, lo que los llevo al tema de los Vikingos.

-Asi es amigo, yo tampoco lo pude creer cuando lo escuche, siendo que ademas el ataque fue terrorífico-.

-¿Hablas de la última Invasión?-.

-Exactamente, y no solo aquí sino también en el norte de Europa y en las Costas Occidentales, esos Vikingos están asolando por todas partes, habrá que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante-.

-Si tu lo dices- Le respondio sin mucho animo- sin embargo y pensándolo bien, no creo que halla de que preocuparse, es decir Arturo y sus Caballeros ya han rechazado incontables ataques de esos bárbaros, y el ultimo de ellos, el que ocurrió hace apenas dos meses, estaba compuesto por una verdadera horda de esas bestias-.

-A pesar de eso- Insistió- eh escuchado que parecen estar multiplicándose, desde las Tierras del Norte bajan ejércitos de incontables miles de ellos-.

-¿Miles?- Pregunto volviendo a horrorizarse.

-Asi es, miles- corroboro el hombre.

El tabernero, que habia estado escuchando su conversación se puso a reír, dándose cuenta de lo que hablaban y que debido a la borrachera que tenían, agravaban toda noticia que recibían.

-Ja ja ja ja, ustedes dos- Les llamo la atención- dejen de decir tonterías, incluso aunque ataquen, aquí en Camelot, es el lugar mas seguro del mundo.

-Pe… pero eh escuchado que son miles y miles de ellos- Volvió a insistir ya llevado completamente por la bebida- si es asi, ni si quiera el Rey Arturo podría…

-No digas estupideces- Lo interrumpió el tabernero- no volverá a ver un ataque de esos hasta mucho despues de que nosotros y nuestros hijos nos muramos, tenlo por seguro.

-Si tu lo dices- Accedió finalmente, comenzando a dormirse por efecto del alcohol- como sea, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir ningún ataque mas a estas costas- Rezo el hombre con esperanzas a tiempo que se quedaba completamente dormido.

-Dios te escuche- Lo apoyo su compañero de bebidos también quedándose dormido.

MDLERDLV

En el norte, mas halla de las montañas, un pequeño pueblito pesquero cercano a las costas, comenzaba su día como de costumbre con los hombres, ayudados por sus hijos jóvenes preparando todos sus materiales para ir a pescar, en tanto se encomendaban a sus dioses por un prospero día de pesca.

Las mujeres salían de sus casas lavando la ropa, cocinando o conversando animadamente con otras mujeres, en tanto las niñas las ayudaban y los niños se divertían con sus amigos jugando a la lucha en la tierra o corriendo de un lado para otro.

Nadie se percataba de que viniendo por el mar, una flota de más de 100 embarcaciones Vikingas se acercaban raudas a las costas.

Lo más raro de todo era que en cada una de las velas de las naves Vikingas estaba pintado un curioso y llamativo Sombrero de Paja.

##########-# C-TTTTTTTTTT #-##########

**Hola, que les pareció, quieren que la continué, je je je, esta idea se me ocurrió hace bastante cuando vi un dibujo en el que los Sombrero de Paja iban vestidos como Vikingos y me pareció realmente genial hacer una historia de ellos como Vikingos.**

**Ahora, ¿Por qué metí también al Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda?, sacando que en los tiempos en que la idea me bailaba por el cerebro acababa de ver la ultima película del Rey Arturo y en la misma se peleaba contra los Vikingos, tengo dos motivos. **

**El primero fue que dentro de la historia literaria del Rey Arturo también hay fantasía como dragones, hadas, duendes, etc, lo que me da la excusa perfecta para que personajes como Chopper o Brook no se vean tan extraños en este mundo paralelo.**

**Y la segunda es que históricamente los Vikingos han atacado e invadido muchas veces el territorio británico, siendo bastante famosas sus incursiones en este país, y dentro de la historia del Rey Arturo también se relatan ataques de este grupo. Aun asi la historia estará centrada en Luffy y compañía por lo que Arturo y sus Caballeros no tendrán escenas demasiado largas XD.**

**Una ultima cosa, si bien ni Chopper ni Brook, cambiaran su forma en esta historia (uno seguirá siendo el mismo mapache con forma de reno y el otro seguirá teniendo su estructura ósea reluciente adornada con su sombrero en forma de afro XD), eh decidido eliminar los poderes en esta historia, es decir todos ellos serán personas comunes y corrientes (ya eh pensado una excusa para los antes mencionados no se preocupen), que tendrán que pelear como verdaderos Vikingos, o sea con espadas, arcos y flechas, etc.**

**Esto es todo por ahora, cualquier consulta que tengan o ideas para la historia no duden en dejármela en un Review, nos leemos pronto, Sayonara… y feliz Año Nuevo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: Vikingos.**

**Capitulo 1: El Desembarco.**

Cercana a las costas, una flota, compuesta por más de 100 barcos Vikingos se acercaban a una velocidad constante a pesar del fuerte viento y las violentas olas que intentaban arrastrarlos hacia aguas mas profundas lejos de la tierra.

En uno de los barcos, el que parecía ser el mas grande de ellos y mas concretamente en la Proa del mismo,.un hombre estaba parado, soportando el fuerte viento que le azotaba el rostro y revolvía sus ropas, cual si fuera una suave brisa. Este hombre era joven pues no contaba aun ni con veinte años, de cabello negro y ojos agudos del mismo color, tenia una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, vestía una cota de malla debajo de un grueso abrigo de piel negro para resguardarse del frío y pantalones de cuero rojo, pero lo mas llamativo de el era sin duda un peculiar sombrero de paja que usaba en su cabeza, el cual sostenía con una mano para que el viento no se lo llevase.

El hombre continuaba mirando el horizonte con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro observando con entusiasmo el que pronto seria su nuevo hogar.

Este hombre se llamaba Monkey D. Luffy, y era el líder de la flota Vikinga.

-Hey Luffy- Grito la voz de un hombre atrayendo la atención del joven, que se volvió completamente para observar al que le habia hablado.

El recién llegado era un hombre también joven aunque un par de años mayor que el chico del Sombrero de Paja, de cabello verde y ojos oscuros capaces de aterrorizar a sus enemigos en plena batalla, estaba vestido también con el abrigo de piel negro, pero a diferencia del chico de cabello oscuro este no llevaba nada debajo de el llevando su torso desnudo que soportaba el cruel frió que arrastraba el viento y en donde se podía ver una cicatriz que lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Vestía un pantalón marrón y unas botas de cuero negras, llevaba también tres aretes en su oreja izquierda y cual si fuese una alusión a esto tres espadas envainadas en sus respectivas fundas descansaban en su cintura derecha.

Esta persona era Roronoa Zoro, el mejor amigo de Luffy y uno de sus más fieles y leales seguidores y de los más temidos combatientes del joven Rey.

-¿Si, que pasa Zoro?- Le dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras volvía su vista al frente una vez comprobado de quien se trataba- ¿Sucede algo malo?.

-Nada demasiado importante a decir verdad- Le informo Zoro- es solo que por la noche perdimos a tres embarcaciones debido a la tormenta.

Y asi era, si bien ya contaban con que algo de eso podría ocurrirles debido mas que nada a las historias que habian escuchado de incontables flotas que se habian hundido en las costas de estas tierras debido a sus famosas tormentas.

Sin embargo, gracias a su intrépido líder que no conocía el miedo y a que contaban con una excelente navegante, no se habian echo mucho problema por los rumores y se adentraron sin temor por las escabrosas costas británicas.

-¿Tormenta?, ¿hubo una tormenta?- Pregunto el mas joven sorprendido, el habia dormido como un tronco durante la noche y no se habia percatado de nada.

-Si, bueno eso es lo que me informaron- Le respondio Zoro rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente- yo estaba durmiendo también, asi que ni cuenta me habia dado… fue Brook el que me lo acaba de informar.

-Por que diablos no nos despertaron entonces- Pregunto Luffy molesto.

-Según ellos lo intentaron… pero parece que estábamos muy dormidos… al parecer yo golpee a varios que se me acercaron y tu intentaste morderle el brazo a otro- Le respondio de forma escueta antes de proseguir- la tormenta se desato por la madrugada y gracias a las ordenes eficaces que se dieron desde la segunda flota de barcos, las embarcaciones no sufrieron mayores daños y pudieron pasar sin grandes preocupaciones por la tormenta. La pérdida de las tres embarcaciones se debió a la repentina aparición de la maldita tormenta que no les dio tiempo a tomar las medidas necesarias para ponerse a salvo.

-Shi shi shi shi, como se esperaba de mi Navegante- La elogio Luffy.

-Si, esa tipa puede ser una bruja, pero es bastante confiable en estos asuntos

-¿Alguna victima?- Pregunto Luffy repentinamente serio.

-Afortunadamente no- Le respondio el hombre de cabello verde- los hombres que estaban en las embarcaciones saltaron al agua y fueron rápidamente rescatados por los tripulantes de los demás barcos.

-Es bueno saber eso- Suspiro Luffy aliviado.

-Si, ciertamente es bueno saber que no tuvimos bajas… aun-.

-¿Aun?-.

-Bueno veras, dos de las tres embarcaciones solo transportaban parte de nuestras tropas… sin embargo… en la tercera… - Zoro se veia muy dubitativo sobre si seguir hablando o no.

-la tercera… ¿Qué habia en la tercera?- Lo apremio su líder.

-En la tercera embarcación… llevábamos entre otras cosas algunos cofres repletos de oro y plata que transportábamos a las tierras nuevas- Soltó finalmente el hombre dando un largo suspiro- al parecer cierta persona aun no sea percatado de eso pues no a pasado nada mas pero en cuanto se entere de la perdida… de seguro habrá varias bajas entre los nuestros.

-Shi shi shi shi, no exageres Zoro- Se rió Luffy como si el hombre hubiese dicho una buena broma- se cuanto ama el oro y las joyas pero no creo que sea para tanto, ademas la mayor parte de nuestro oro y Joyas las llevamos a bordo de este mismo barco… sin contar con que otras embarcaciones también llevan parte de nuestras riquezas.

-Lo se- Respondio Zoro- pero sabes muy bien como se pone incluso por perder una mísera moneda de cobre… y en ese barco de seguro que habrían al menos dos o tres cofres bien cargados

-Ehh, creo que tienes razón- Al parecer el chico estaba siendo convencido- bueno pero seguramente podremos recuperarlo ¿no?.

-Con la profundidad de este mar y este clima tan maldito… quizás en mil años…

-Pues que suerte para esos sujetos de dentro de mil años que encuentren nuestro oro verdad, Shi shi shi shi…- Bromeo Luffy antes de volver a sonreír como si nada- aun asi repito… no creo que Nam…

En ese momento un fuerte grito se escucho de una embarcación hacia estribor algo alejada a la de ellos que iba al frente de todos los barcos, un grito de espanto que se oía algo parecido a **''mi tesoro''**.

-¿Decías?- Le dijo Zoro sonriendo

-Pa… parece que ya se entero…- Murmuro Luffy que de repente se veia asustado- …s sera mejor que por el momento no nos acerquemos a ella.

-Sabia decisión mi Rey…- Le dijo Zoro.

Se mantuvieron callados unos instantes mientras escuchaban los continuos gritos de lamento y maldiciones de la voz femenina… a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban.

-En momentos como este me alegro de que no me halla tocado estar en el mismo barco que esa tipa- Dijo Zoro continuando con la conversación.

Luffy y sus ''Generales'', que eran las personas de su mayor confianza y lealtad entre los suyos siendo también los guerreros mas fuertes de los que disponía, habian decidido no ir todos en el mismo barco para que al viajar en distintas embarcaciones cada uno se hacia cargo de un numero determinado de naves a las que daba ordenes y mantenía bajo control en caso de que surgiera una situación peligrosa e inesperada.

Como no se ponían de acuerdo Luffy decidió dejárselo a la suerte y tirando una moneda de oro al aire fue eligiendo a los tres miembros que compondrían cada grupo. Dando el resultado final de que le tocase ir junto a Zoro y a su músico favorito quien también era uno de sus Generales.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo- Dijo Luffy- espero que Robin logre calmarla antes de que desembarquemos.

-Seguro que si, esa mujer es muy astuta despues de todo - Comento Zoro- ella encontrara la forma de alegrarla.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Brook?- Pregunto Luffy- me dijiste que fue el quien te habia dicho lo de la tormenta.

-Si, el esta…-.

En ese instante la puerta de la cabina se abrió saliendo de dentro alguien o mejor dicho algo que se veia como alguien aunque no tenia la apariencia de uno.

Puesto que quien salio era ni mas ni menos que un esqueleto muy alto con un afro y que al igual que ambos estaba vestido con un grueso abrigo de piel.

-Yo ho ho ho ho ho, buenos días mi Rey- Saludo el esqueleto a Luffy- buenos días Zoro.

-Buenos días Brook- Le devolvió el saludo Luffy.

-Buenos días Brook- Dijo Zoro- ¿has dormido bien?.

-Mucho me temo que no- Le informo el esqueleto- mis huesos y yo no pudimos descansar como nos hubiese gustado.

-¿Y eso por que?- Intervino el pelinegro- si cada uno de nosotros tiene un camarote propio en este barco y todo lo que necesita para dormir.

-Oh, ciertamente, y déjame decirte que la cama era bien mullida- Continuo Brook- sin embargo no fue por falta de comodidad que no pude dormir sino mas bien debido a los ruidos de la tormenta, el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos, el susurro escalofriante del viento, las olas golpeando salvajemente contra los costados del barco… ¡estaba tan asustado que no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche!… aunque yo no tengo ojos por que solo soy un esqueleto yo ho ho ho ho.

Mientras que el joven acompañaba la broma con sus propias risas el peliverde observaba al esqueleto como si lo estuviese mirando por primera vez.

-No puedo creer esto- Murmuro- es la primera vez que veo que algo que da miedo de verdad también sea capaz de sentir miedo.

-No diga eso, señor Zoro- Le dijo el esqueleto en tono lastimero- no se olvide de que aunque tenga esta apariencia aun sigo siendo un humano común y corriente como usted.

-¿¡A quien llamas común y corriente!- Le grito enojado.

Agraciadamente para el esqueleto en ese momento empezaron a escucharse los sonidos de los cuernos Vikingos llamando.

-Hmm, creo que vienen de la segunda flota- Dijo Zoro dándose la vuelta y llamando a un hombre que estaba llevando un barril- Tu, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

-Son las notas de desembarco General- Le informo el hombre- hay que guardar las velas y sacar los remos para acercarnos a las costas.

Efectivamente y tal como dijera el hombre varios barcos, estaban replegando sus velas en tanto que muchos hombres comenzaban a remar con brío.

-¿Tan pronto?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro- aun falta un poco para llegar a las costas.

-Seguramente la Navegante piense que seria mejor avanzar con los remos desde este punto Luffy- Dijo Brook.

-Pienso lo mismo- Lo apoyo Zoro- sera mejor que hagamos lo mismo.

-Esta bien, si Nami piensa que es lo mejor, entonces es lo mejor-.

-De acuerdo daré las ordenes- Dicho esto el peliverde se marcho comenzando a gritar las ordenes a todo el mundo que de inmediato se puso en movimiento.

-Informare al resto de la flota que nos corresponde- Comento el esqueleto llendo a realizar lo dicho.

El joven Rey se quedo nuevamente solo en la Proa viendo el horizonte con las costas cada vez mas cerca, escuchando a su espalda los gritos de toda la gente que habia decidido seguirlo en su arriesgada aventura.

MDLERDLV

-Mira papa, son barcos, muchos barcos- Informo un niño de la aldea a su padre dentro de su pequeño barco pesquero.

El hombre levanto la vista para encontrarse con una enorme flota de barcos Vikingos que se hallaban a muy poca distancia de la costa, quizás a tan solo diez o veinte minutos remando, quizás menos, pensó el sujeto al ver la cantidad de tipos que ocupaban los remos.

-Vi…Vikingos- Tartamudeo el hombre lleno de terror, poniéndose pálido- po… por que.

-Papa, ¿pasa algo?- Le pregunto el pequeño preocupado por el cambio brusco que se habia producido en el rostro de su padre.

Este noto la mirada asustada de su hijo y rápidamente trato de controlar sus emociones para no preocuparlo.

-No… no es nada hijo…- Le dijo esforzando una sonrisa- sin embargo, sera mejor que volvamos…hay que avisar al resto de la aldea.

``Hay que informar a Camelot de esto´´ Pensó sintiéndose mas seguro ``Sin embargo, incluso aunque el Rey venga de inmediato, es seguro de que tardara un poco por lo que primero deberíamos poner a todas las mujeres y los niños a salvo… no dejare que maten a mi familia´´.

El hombre tomo los remos y comenzó a dirigirse a la costa con todas sus fuerzas ayudado por su hijo que también remaba con fuerzas aun que desconocía todos los acontecimientos que estaban por pasar en las tierras en donde naciese hacia ya 7 años.

MDLERDLV

-Si, por fin tierra!- Exclamo Luffy con alegría, siendo el primero en saltar del barco y caminar por la ancha playa de la costa- por fin hemos llegado.

El joven daba saltos de alegría corriendo de un lado para el otro con emoción, le habia tomado tiempo desde que habia comenzado con su viaje para cumplir con su tan anhelado sueño hacia poco mas de dos años y ahora por fin ese sueño estaba muy cerca de cumplirse.

-Tranquilízate Luffy- Le dijo Zoro que acababa de saltar del barco y se acercaba a el junto a Brook que lo acompañaba.

Desde las múltiples embarcaciones, cientos y miles de Vikingos comenzaron a desembarcar y caminar por la playa, en tanto algunos comenzaban a armas unas cuantas tiendas en donde refugiarse del viento y del frió, otros se dedicaron a sacar cosas de los barcos y unos pocos se dieron a la tarea de encender unas cuantas fogatas separadas unas de otras por unos veinte metros.

-Hmm, esos acantilados pueden guardar muchos peligros- Murmuro Zoro- si nos descuidamos podríamos recibir un ataque sorpresa… Brook- Lo llamo.

-Si, Zoro- Respondio el esqueleto que se habia alejado unos metros.

-Toma un escuadrón y ve a explorar los alrededores aunque trata de no alejarte demasiado- Le ordenó- y mientras estas en eso envía centinelas y que formen un perímetro alrededor del campamento.

-Como ordenes Zoro- Le respondio Brook, acercándose a unos cuantos soldados a los que inmediatamente comenzó a transmitirles las ordenes, los soldados reaccionaron quedándose completamente inmóviles, aun que estaban concientes de por que Brook era un esqueleto el echo de ser diferente los asustaba igual y el echo de tener que alejarse del resto del grupo en una tierra desconocida y junto a un esqueleto que hablaba y caminaba no era la mejor acción para quitarles ese miedo.

Sin embargo y aunque pareciera imposible, mas miedo les daba Zoro y como este al ver que no se movían les dio una mirada de muerte causando que se pusieron rápidamente en movimiento prestos a acompañar al esqueleto asi los llevase al infierno mismo… estaban seguros que seria mucho mas placentero que los castigos del hombre de las tres espadas.

-¿Asi que esta es la tierra elegida por Luffy para crear su sueño eh?- Dijo un chico, a sus espaldas, Luffy y Zoro se dieron la vuelta para ver a tres hombres acercándoseles.

El que habia hablado, era un joven de la misma edad de Luffy, de cabello negro enrulado, y una prominente nariz larga, tenía una cota de malla como el, la que tapaba con una capa azul y un casco de oro, llevaba una espada al cinto mas un arco y varias flechas en su espalda.

El era Ussop, otro de los Generales de Luffy y el mejor arquero de larga distancia de su ejército.

Detrás de el caminaba un hombre muy alto y fornido de cabello celeste, el cual iba casi desnudo a excepción de un pantalón corto de cuero, unas hombreras de metal y un casco también de oro, en su mano llevaba un hacha de gran tamaño con la que eliminaba con gran facilidad a sus enemigos.

Este hombre era Franky, otro General, el mejor carpintero de Luffy y uno de sus más fuertes guerreros.

El otro era un joven que era un humano como cualquier otro si bien no tenia la apariencia de uno ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de pelo, sin contar con que su nariz era de color azul, era demasiado alto para su edad, puesto que a pesar de ser menor que Luffy y Ussop era incluso más alto que Zoro, llevaba su cota de malla cubierta por una capa blanca que tenia abierta a pesar del frió, un sombrero de color rosa con una equis blanca adornaba su cabeza y llevaba una espada en cada lado, y a su espalda, atado con un cinto llevaba una pequeña caja en donde guardaba algunos medicamentos para realizar curaciones de emergencias.

Este chico era Chopper, también un General y un medico de enorme reputación a pesar de su corta edad.

Los tres se acercaron al joven Rey y a su compañero intercambiando saludos, sin embargo antes de poder comenzar a hablar fueron interrumpidos por otras tres personas que llegaban.

Dos mujeres y un hombre.

El hombre, un chico alto de cabello rubio, el cual llevaba de forma que solo se le pudiese ver el ojo derecho. Llevaba su cota de malla cubierta por una capa violeta y pantalones de cuero verde, llevaba una lanza en su mano, con unos cuchillos a ambos lados de su cintura y un arco y flechas a su espalda que usaba con extrema velocidad, lo que lo convertía en un guerrero letal a corta y muy temido por quienes lo tuviesen enfrente.

Este hombre era Sanji, un experto cocinero, un General de Luffy y uno de sus Tres mas Poderosos Guerreros junto a Zoro y a su mano derecha que se habia quedado en las tierras del Norte cuidando del resto de la gente.

Las mujeres, una alta de cabellos negro y piel trigueña y la otra, mas joven que la morena, era de estatura media, de cabello naranja y ojos marrones, estaban vestidas con una falda corta que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y hermosas piernas, que cubrían con unas medias altas de lana, y unas botas de cuero, la parte de arriba la tenían cubierta por una amplia capa blanca, también de lana que las protegía del frió.

Estas mujeres, también Generales de Luffy, eran Nico Robin y Nami, respectivamente, la primera, una aventurera y rastreadora profesional que ademas tenía amplios conocimientos de varios países y sus costumbres y la segunda era una experta Navegante y Cartógrafa amante del oro y las riquezas. Ellas eran el cerebro de la expedición, detrás de la fuerza inhumana del Rey y el resto de sus Generales.

-Vaya, en estas tierras no hace tanto frió como en nuestro país- Comento la joven de cabello naranja, que de repente se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres a excepción de Sanji se estaban alejando disimuladamente de ella- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso tengo una enfermedad contagiosa?.

La morena a su lado soltó una pequeña risita, comprendiendo el motivo de la acción de los hombres.

-No se preocupen- Les dijo sonriendo- ya logre convencerla… ahora es inofensiva.

Ante esas palabras los demás soltaron un suspiro, aliviados de que la pelinaranja ya no estuviese enfadada por la perdida del oro. O al menos ya no por ese motivo.

-¡Robin!- Le grito enojada- ¡no hables de mi como si fuera una bestia peligrosa!... y ustedes… ¡ya dejen de mirarme como si fuese un monstruo de diez cabezas!

-No, te aseguro que das mas miedo que uno de esos- Le dijo Ussop ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica que le hizo añicos el casco que tan orgullosamente portaba.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?- Pregunto Nami ya mas calmada.

-Lo que haremos ahora es buscar un lugar adecuado para empezar con nuestro objetivo- Dijo Luffy.

-¿Y donde seria ese lugar adecuado?- Intervino Franky.

-Hmm, pues… Robin- La llamo como cada vez que tenía una duda que creía solo ella podría despejarle.

-Bueno, eh estado en muchos países y tierras…- Empezó la mujer- pero siempre dentro de lo que era territorio Vikingo… nunca me eh adentrado en las tierras del sur u otros sitios, este lugar incluido.

-Ehhhh…- Luffy se veia desilusionado por lo que la mujer rápidamente agrego.

-Pero aun asi se bastante de este lugar, gracias a unos libros que leí y a información que fui recogiendo de gente que decía haber estado aquí-.

-Si, es verdad- La apoyo Nami- y esa información si que ah sido útil, gracias a ella pude prevenir la tormenta y reducir al mínimo las perdidas-.

-Asi es, las tormentas en estas costas son muy famosas he he he…y muchos expedicionarios antes de nosotros han perdido prácticamente todo lo que llevaban… ni se imaginan la cantidad de muertos que hubo hu hu hu-.

-Robin por favor, deja esos comentarios escabrosos- Suplico Ussop asustado, a su lado Chopper asentía fervientemente con la cabeza dándole la razón a su amigo.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo la mujer- supongo que una costumbre es difícil de superar… y ahora continuando con lo que estábamos… en estas tierras y al igual que en las nuestras existen varios reinos el mas poderoso y fuerte de ellos es Camelot, en donde viven el famoso Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros que son tan famosos y fuertes como el.

-¿En serio?- Interrumpió Luffy emocionado, a su lado Zoro y Sanji que aun que no lo demostraban tan enérgicamente como su joven Rey también se veían expectantes de enfrentarse a alguien fuerte- ¿tan fuertes son?.

-Si, muy fuertes- Respondio Robin- sin embargo, el Rey Arturo y a diferencia de su difunto padre tiene fama de ser un Rey bondadoso y justo.

-Ehh, es una buena persona… entonces no podré pelear contra el- Se desilusionó el chico.

-Muy probablemente no- Admitió la pelinegro con una risita- sin embargo, de querer cumplir con tu objetivo Luffy, es muy importante ganarte la confianza, el respeto y sobre todo la amistad de este hombre… ya que para empezar no estamos en condiciones de empezar una guerra contra los habitantes de esta tierra, sin contar con que eso seria visto mas como una Invasión que como lo que tenemos planeado.

-Robin tiene razón- Dijo Nami- sera mejor que vayamos con cuidado y no causemos ningún problema al menos hasta que nuestro objetivo este cumplido.

En ese momento Brook y unos cuantos soldados regresaban, el esqueleto se separo del grupo y empezó a correr en dirección a ellos.

-Hey Brook- Lo llamo Zoro- ¿Qué sucede encontraste algo?.

-Si- Les informo Brook- déjenme respirar un poco, que le falta el aire a mis pulmones… aunque yo no tengo pulmones por que soy un es…

-¡Ya cállate!- Le gritaron todos menos Luffy y Robin.

-Dinos de una maldita vez que es lo que viste esqueleto de mierda- Le dijo Sanji.

-Una aldea… aunque es pequeña… parece ser que nos han visto puesto que en estos momentos hay un gran alboroto allí, la gente corriendo de un lado para otro e incluso vi a algunos hombres empezar a armarse con lo que sea que tuviesen a mano- Les informo finalmente el esqueleto.

-Hmm, parece que nuestra presencia a alborotado un poco ese lugar- Susurro Nami- como sea lo mejor por ahora seria dejarlos que hagan lo que quieran, armaremos nuestras tiendas y nos quedaremos en esta playa por unos días.

-Me parece bien - Opino Zoro- ya eh desplegado a los centinelas alrededor del campamento.

-Por mi parte dirigiré algunas avanzadas un poco mas halla de la aldea para que no tengamos sorpresas desagradables- Agrego Sanji.

-De acuerdo, encárgate de eso Sanji… siempre y cuando cumplas también con tu labor de cocinero- Le dijo Nami.

-Por supuesto mi querida Nami, nunca te faltara la comida en la mesa mientras yo ese aquí-.

-Estupido- Murmuro el peliverde.

-Dijiste algo cabeza de alga- Se enojo el rubio.

-Tienes algún problema cocinerucho- Lo provoco nuevamente Zoro.

Y como ya era costumbre ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que Nami decidió intervenir golpeándolos a ambos en la cabeza. Tras eso los dos se levantaron y fueron a realizar sus respectivas tareas acompañados por el esqueleto, mas que nada para separarlos por si volvían a pelearse.

-¿Qué haremos con los barcos?- Pregunto Ussop de repente- si nos internamos tierra adentro obviamente no podremos llevárnoslos con nosotros.

-No la mayoría- Respondio Robin- seria mejor dejar un buen numero de nuestras tropas aquí para que cuiden de ellos… ademas hay un rió mas al sur en donde se puede navegar, podemos hacer que alguno nos acompañe por la costa y de esa forma sera mas fácil y rápido poder mantenerse en contacto o traerles cosas a los que se queden aquí.

-Eso seria perfecto, pero aun asi son muchos los barcos- Continuo Ussop.

-Que tal si los desmantelamos- Sugirió Franky- mi gente y yo somos muy buenos en eso… y co la madera que obtendremos podremos crear una empalizada aquí y llevarnos el resto con nosotros para comenzar con el objetivo… despues de todo nos hará mucha falta y a menos que quieran talar los árboles de una tierra que no es nuestra pues… creo que sera lo mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Franky- Lo apoyo Nami.

-Bien entonces eso es lo que haremos… Franky lo dejo en tus manos- Dijo Luffy.

-Suuupeerr déjamelo a mi… Zambai- Le grito a un hombre que estaba a unos metros preparando una hoguera- llama a los demás y que empiecen a desmantelar los barcos de la Tercera Flota, y dile a los Destroyers que los ayuden.

-Enseguida jefe- Lo obedeció el hombre y de inmediato se puso a correr en busca de los otros.

-Hey Franky yo también iré con ustedes- les dijo Ussop yéndose con ellos.

-Ahora otro tema son los enfermos- Continuo Robin- muchos de nuestros hombres se han enfermado a causa del frió y la tormenta de ayer no hizo sino empeorarlos.

-No te preocupes Robin, yo me encargare de los enfermos- Dio Chopper.

-De acuerdo, yo te ayudare- Le ofreció la pelinegro.

Con eso ambos se marcharon hacia una tienda ya preparada en la que dando órdenes rápidas fueron colocando a los enfermos mas graves.

-Iré a ver que todo valla según lo planeado- Le dijo Nami antes de retirarse.

Luffy se quedo en el mismo lugar, levantando la vista por encima de los acantilados, que no le dejaban ver nada mas halla de la extensa playa en donde habian desembarcado.

-Todos tienen sus tareas para hacer excepto yo- Murmuro el chico en voz baja sintiéndose muy aburrido- de ninguna manera voy a estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada… y ahora que recuerdo Brook dijo algo acerca de una aldea cerca de aquí, shi shi shi shi… creo que voy a hacerles una pequeña visita shi shi shi shi.

##########-# C-TTTTTTTTTT #-##########

**Hola, que tal, acá estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo mas de One Piece: Vikingos, que les pareció, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi XD. Mi fuerte no es el de describir la vestimenta de las personas asi que pido perdón por si no lo hice bien XD.**

**Bien en el próximo capitulo tendremos el encuentro entre el Rey Luffy y sus Generales con el Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros, espérenlo con ansias.**

**Doy las gracias por los Reviews y me esforzare para no desilusionarlos. Cualquier pregunta, duda o idea para la historia que tengan no duden en pasármela por escrito je je je.**

**Ahora si y sin nada mas que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo titulado ''Encuentro de dos Mundos'', dejen Reviews y Sayonara. **


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: Vikingos.**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro de dos mundos.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el desembarco vikingo en las costas británicas, el clima había mejorado notablemente respecto del primer día aunque desde entonces los Vikingos se vieron en el problema de enfrentarse a un enemigo mucho mas molesto que miles de soldados enemigos: La niebla.

-Dios, este clima es horrible- Murmuro contrariado Zoro observando atentamente entre la espesura de la niebla sin poder ver mas halla de unos pocos metros de distancia de el- Primero una tormenta que casi hunde parte de la flota y ahora esto… bueno al menos aquí no hace tanto frio como en nuestra tierra.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- Le dijo Franky que acababa de llegar junto a el- gracias a eso mis partes pueden disfrutar de este agradable clima.

En efecto, el peliverde pudo, para su gran disgusto, ver que el enorme sujeto no tenia nada cubriendo sus partes a excepción de su típica ropa interior.

-Tch, ¿de que estas hablando?... ni siquiera en nuestras tierras del norte usabas nada… y eso que allí si hacia frio- Dijo Zoro en tono molesto.

-AH, es verdad ja ja ja- Se apeno Franky hasta que recordó el tema por el que estaba buscando al espadachín- por cierto has visto a Luffy, Nami lo esta buscando.

-¿Luffy?- Pregunto Zoro levantando levemente su ceja izquierda- pues de seguro debe de andar por ahí.

-¿Por ahí?-.

-Si, ya sabes… cerca de la aldea que vimos cuando llegamos-.

-Pero esa aldea se deshabito el mismo día que llegamos… el esqueleto nos dijo que los habitantes huyeron despavoridos debido a nuestra presencia-.

-Si, lo se… y no es de extrañarse… después de todo los nuestros son muy famosos en estas tierras y no precisamente por ser las mejores personas- Murmuro Zoro recordando las historias de las grandes invasiones y los saqueos hacia estas costas por parte de los Vikingos y pensando que seria muy difícil cumplir lo que su Rey se había propuesto- en cuanto al idiota de Luffy… ya lo conoces, aunque no haya aldeanos igualmente debe de estarse divirtiendo explorando la isla por ahí… solo espero que no se pierda.

-¿Igual que tu?- Le dijo Franky en tono de burla.

-Si, igual que yHeeeeyyyy!...-.

-JA JA JA JA, no te enojes hermanito- Sr reia el hombre palmeando ligeramente el hombro del tipo mas joven.

-¡¿A quien le dices hermanito?- Le grito Zoro irritado, a veces no comprendía como Luffy se las arreglaba para reclutar a la gente más loca y molesta que pudiese existir… ni como al final siempre terminaban llevándose todos bien.

-Como sea no sabes donde esta ¿cierto?- Volvió a Preguntar Franky tras dejar de reírse.

-No- Respondió lacónicamente Zoro.

-Bien, en ese caso enviare algunos soldados para que lo busquen y mientras informare a Nami de su ausencia-.

-Eso seguro que la enfadara- Dijo el peliverde sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Probablemente- Estuvo de acuerdo el hombre mayor- pero a estas alturas creo que ya todos nos hemos acostumbrado a la hiperactividad de nuestro rey.

-Ni que lo digas-.

**MDLERDLV**

-Queeeeeeee!, ¡¿has dicho Vikingos?- Exclamo Sir Percival sorprendido- ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?.

-Hace dos días, en las costas del Norte, cerca de un poblado- Le informo un soldado agitado por la carrera que había echo en la prisa de llevar el suceso a los Caballeros y al rey- los habitantes han abandonado esa aldea y están todos bien.

-¿Dos días?, ¿y por que se tardo tanto tiempo en informarnos sobre esto?-.

-Bueno, quizás, por que hace dos días aun se estaba celebrando el torneo- Murmuro el soldado- sin embargo, fue recién hace pocas horas que eh recibido la noticia.

-Entiendo- Dijo el Caballero algo mas calmado- y dime ¿Qué han hecho los Vikingos hasta ahora?, ¿hacia donde se están moviendo?, ¿hay datos sobre su numero?.

-Eh, eh, bu-bueno- Empezó el hombre un poco aturdido por la avalancha de preguntas- según nuestros informantes, los Vikingos aun no sean movido de la costa en la que han desembarcado, de momento solo se están limitando en desmantelar sus barcos… algo que hacen a un ritmo realmente acelerado, y en cuanto a su numero… no tenemos datos exactos pero parecen ser miles… posiblemente el doble de tropas que la ultima invasión.

-¿El doble?... Hmm, esto no es bueno, debo informar inmediatamente al Rey y dar la alarma para que se prepare el ejército.

-Se-seguro…-.

**MDLERDLV**

-Ese idiota de Luffy- Gruño una chica de cabello naranja visiblemente irritada- ¿Dónde diablos se metió?.

-Hu hu, bueno ya sabes como es Luffy, seguramente debe de estarse divirtiendo- Murmuro divertida una mujer de cabello negro sentada a su lado.

-Este no es el momento para divertirse Robin- Dijo La chica- este es el momento para sentarse y empezar a planear nuestros próximos movimientos de aquí en adelante… ¿y como crees que podríamos hacer eso si la persona mas importante esta ausente?.

-Tienes razón, pero Franky ya ha enviado algunos hombres a buscarlo así que no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por el hu hu hu – Observo Robin riéndose.

-¡No es ese idiota el que me preocupa!… s-si no nuestra situación- Dijo la pelinaranja con un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto… no trataba de insinuar nada- Sonrió la mujer mirándola fijamente, cosa que puso muy incomoda a Nami.

-B-bien, creo que mientras esperamos a Luffy podríamos comenzar con la reunión- Dijo la chica- después de todo no es como si la presencia de Luffy pueda influir en las pequeñas decisiones que tomemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-.

En ese momento, en la gran carpa en la que se encontraban, ingresaron seis personas, o al menos cuatro de ellos tenían forma humana.

-¿Ya han empezado con la reunión?- Pregunto Zoro que había sido el primero en entrar, detrás de el venían el resto de los Generales del Rey, Sanji, Franky, Usopp, Chopper y Brook.

-No, aunque justo estábamos por llamarlos para empezar- Le informo Nami.

-Eh, ¿y Luffy?- Pregunto Chopper mirando de un lado a otro sin detectar la presencia del joven Rey.

-Desafortunadamente no contaremos con la asistencia del Rey en esta ocasión- Murmuro Nami sintiendo como la ira le iba ganando de nuevo.

-Ya… ya veo-.

Sabiendo esto cada uno se sentó en su lugar correspondiente iniciando la reunión.

-Ahora- Tomo la palabra Nami como cada vez que realizaban una reunión a excepción de algunas extrañas veces en las que a Luffy se le daba por hacer algún tipo de raro comentario- la primera parte de nuestro plan que consistía en desembarcar a salvo en esta isla sin perder a nadie en el camino se ha completado con éxito.

-Si, y todo gracias a tus grandiosas dotes de navegación mi hermosa belleza- Exclamo de repente Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-Idiota- Murmuro Zoro.

-¿Dijiste algo?-.

-No me acuerdo…-.

-Tu…-.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- Los contuvo Nami sin llegar a más debido a que el comentario de Sanji la había puesto de buen humor, no es que le interesasen sus palabras agradables pero siempre era reconfortante el saber que sus habilidades como Navegante eran apropiadamente valoradas.

-Como tú digas mi adorada Nami-.

-Continuando con lo que estaba diciendo… la primera parte del plan se realizo con éxito- Siguió la pelinaranja observando a todos que le devolvían la mirada sin decir nada- ahora el siguiente paso será decidir lo que haremos de aquí en adelante.

-Según lo que habíamos previsto- Intervino Usopp- teníamos que encontrar un buen sitio para instalarnos y una vez encontrado, podríamos empezar con la fase final de nuestros planes iniciales.

-Así es- Dijo Nami retomando la palabra- sin embargo y debido a la orden de Luffy no podemos intervenir en nada que involucre a los habitantes de esta isla por lo que debemos de esperar a que los barcos estén totalmente desmantelados… Franky, ¿Cuánto mas crees que tardaran tu y tu grupo en hacer eso?- Pregunto volviéndose al susodicho.

-Hmm, ya hemos desmantelado la Tercera flota completa, nos dijiste que no tocásemos la Primera por lo que aun nos falta la Segunda… Hmm yo pienso que a mas tardar en dos o tres días ya tendremos toda la flota desmantelada dejando intacta a la primera para poder comunicarnos con las nuevas tierras y con las nuestras halla en el Norte-.

-Perfecto, a eso llamo yo una gran eficiencia en su trabajo- Lo alabo Nami.

-Por supuesto je je, mi gente y yo somos los mejores en lo que hacemos- Se pavoneo el hombre.

-Bien, solucionado eso, el siguiente tema son los habitantes de esta isla y como tratar con ellos- Dijo la chica suspirando con preocupación.

-Ese tema es un poco mas difícil- Tercio Robin- debido a las acciones de nuestros antepasados los Vikingos no somos muy bien vistos fuera de nuestras tierras.

-Lo se- Murmuro Nami decaída- de momento y a excepción de la gente que abandono ese poblado no hemos visto a nadie mas…

-En eso te equivocas- La interrumpió Zoro- desde ayer han llegado varios tipos que aprovechando la niebla se han dedicado a observar nuestros movimientos… imagino que fueron enviados desde algún reino cercano para espiarnos, basándonos en eso no representan una amenaza pues dudo mucho que nos ataquen ya que solo están aquí en busca de información sobre nosotros.

-¿Sabias eso y no me lo dijiste?- Le pregunto Nami enojada.

-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?, no eres nuestra líder y además ya te dije que no representan ningún peligro-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Zoro- Dijo Brook interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez desde que comenzase- esos hombres solo son espías, no suponen una gran amenaza y además nosotros también los estamos observando.

-¿Eh?, ¿A que te refieres?-.

-Desde que Zoro me informo de su presencia, me eh dedicado a observarlos atentamente junto a mis hombres sin que se diesen cuenta, para evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresa por su parte, no sea que entre ellos se halle algún experto guerrero que silenciosamente ataque a los nuestros en la noche o cuando estén desprevenidos-.

-Oh, bien pensado Zoro- Lo felicito Chopper.

-No, no fue mi idea- Le dijo este- si por mí fuera ya los habría cortado a todos con mis espadas, pero si lo hiciera pondría en peligro la ambición de Luffy en esta isla.

-Exactamente- Murmuro Brook- la idea fue mía, después de convencer a Zoro de que no los asesinase.

-Como cabía esperar de la mente retorcida del cabeza de lechuga- Se burlo Sanji en voz alta- siempre piensa con sus músculos antes que con su cerebro.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso cocinerucho?- Lo provoco el peliverde enojado.

Los dos se levantaron de repente para iniciar nuevamente otra pelea pero rápidamente fueron silenciados por Nami con un simple golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-Realmente… ¿podrían dejar de pelearse al menos una vez?- Se quejo la joven- estamos tratando asuntos serios aquí.

-Si, Nami, tienes razón, perdóname por mi torpeza- Se disculpo el rubio haciéndole una profunda reverencia.

-Como sea, bien pensado Brook, gracias a ti nos hemos quitado de encima problemas innecesarios-.

-No hay problema Nami, siempre estoy al servicio del bien de la misión- Dijo Brook inclinándose ante ella de la misma forma que el cocinero con la intención aparente de reverenciarla… hasta que la chica se dio cuenta que el esqueleto estaba mirando por debajo de su corta falda de piel.

-¡¿Dónde crees que estas mirando?- Le grito la chica pateándole la cabeza con furia.

Al ver eso, Sanji se lanzo también sobre Brook dispuesto a castigarlo por profanar la intimidad de su hermosa dama.

-Brook, Maldito como te atreves ¡esqueleto pervertido!- Exclamo pateando al sujeto enviándolo contra la pared de la carpa, que como esta echa de tela se rompió por el impacto enviándolo fuera de la misma.

-Tu no eres el mas indicado para decir eso- Musito en voz baja Usopp por miedo a ser escuchado.

-Yo ho, eso me a sorprendido- Dijo Brook volviendo a entrar en la carpa y sentándose nuevamente en su lugar- el golpe me a llegado hasta los huesos, ah, aunque solo tengo huesos por que solo soy un esqueleto yo ho ho ho ho.

-¡Ya cállate!- Le gritaron todos a excepción de Robin que solo sonreía por la situación y de Chopper que internamente se reía por el chiste.

-Recontinuando en donde lo habíamos dejado- Dijo Nami molesta por la situación- lo que debemos hacer es no causar problemas que puedan poner en peligro nuestros planes… ¿han entendido?- Les pregunto a todos los hombre allí reunidos con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Siii Nami!- Exclamaron Usopp y Chopper, los únicos que se asustaron con esa mirada, Zoro simplemente la ignoro, Franky le tendió el pulgar hacia arriba mientras sonreía como forma de asentir, Sanji solo la veía con corazones en los ojos en tanto murmuraba lo hermosa que se veía Nami cuando se enojaba y Brook bebía tranquilamente de su bebida.

-Bien – Se tranquilizo Nami- arreglado eso solo nos quedan pendientes dos cosas, uno: empezar a hacer los preparativos para partir en cuanto los barcos estén desmantelados y dos: ¡¿Dónde diablos esta Luffy?.

**MDLERDLV**

Había ido al poblado con la intención de conocer gente nueva y ver si a alguno de ellos le gustaría unirse a su grupo, pero para su total desilusión cuando llegaba vio como la gente se apresuraba a abandonar sus hogares tomando todo lo que les permitía el poder desplazarse lo mas rápido que podían para escaparse de los invasores en caso de que estos decidiesen atacarlos.

El joven Rey se quedo a cierta distancia del poblado observando como algunos de los hombres discutían sobre si quedarse a pelear para defender la aldea o no, sin embargo uno de ellos el que parecía haberlos visto les informaba de que los Vikingos eran miles por lo que era una tontería intentar enfrentarlos y de que era mejor dejar eso al Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros.

Finalmente Luffy vio como el hombre pareció haber convencido al pequeño grupo de aldeanos pobremente armados y comenzaban a prepararse para partir… tres horas después… no quedaba nadie.

-Ahhh- Suspiro el joven abatido mientras ingresaba en el pueblo ahora desierto y caminaba entre las casas- y yo que pensaba que podría encontrar nuevos amigos… Hmm, quizás en el siguiente pueblo me encuentre a alguien interesante… pero… si me alejo demasiado Nami se enfadara… Hmmm, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué debo hacer?- Se preguntaba tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- bueno, no tiene caso preocuparse por cosas sencillas como esa, de momento tan solo me dedicare a explorar la zona sin alejarme mucho de la costa y ver si encuentro algo divertido shi shi shi shi.

**MDLERDLV**

Una Semana… una semana desde que habían desembarcado y aun no encontraban a su Rey, la pelinaranja estaba que ardía de furia por la insensatez del joven y para colmo los barcos ya habían sido desmantelados y los preparativos para partir estaban finalizados… solo faltaba el líder de la expedición.

-Ahhhh, ese idiota ¿Qué demonios cree que esta haciendo?- Gritaba Nami- por su culpa hemos atrasado la expedición al interior de la isla…

-Hu hu hu, cálmate Nami- Trato de apaciguarla Robin- el no participo de la ultima reunión por lo que no debe saber de nuestros preparativos.

-Precisamente por eso es que estoy enojada Robin, si hubiera asistido como corresponde a un Rey esto no habría pasado y ya hace dos días que habríamos partido-.

-Eso es verdad- estuvo de acuerdo la morena sin perder su sonrisa- en ese caso lo único que tendremos que hacer es seguir adelante sin el… de seguro nos alcanzara mas tarde.

-Si, tienes razón, eso es lo mejor que podríamos hacer en estos momentos- Murmuro Nami- nuestros preparativos ya están listos y todo, además ya habíamos planeado dejar un buen numero de tropas aquí por cualquier cosa que nos sucediese tierras adentro y necesitásemos mas provisiones o soldados.

La chica se quedo pensando unos minutos más antes de tomar una decisión.

-Bien, decidido, partiremos sin Luffy, cuando el llegue los soldados que dejemos aquí le informaran de todo y podrá seguirnos-.

-Zoro- Lo llamo al ver que pasaba cerca de ellas junto a Usopp- ¿esta todo preparado para partir?.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Le dijo el peliverde acercandose lentamente.

-Pues por que partiremos inmediatamente- Le informo la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿y Luffy?- Pregunto Usopp algo asustado ante la idea de internarse en territorio desconocido sin la presencia del Rey quien a pesar de su apariencia era ampliamente reconocido como el guerrero mas fuerte del grupo.

-Ya estoy harta de esperarlo- Murmuro Nami- por su culpa el viaje se retraso y además seguro que nos alcanza luego.

-Eh, pe- pero sin Luffy, ¿Quién dirigirá la expedición?- Pregunto Usopp cada vez mas atemorizado.

-Zoro- Dijo simplemente Nami.

-¿Zoro?- Se sorprendió el joven de nariz larga.

-Bueno, es obvio- Intervino Robin con su típica sonrisa- después de Luffy y como Fenrir no vino con nosotros el es el siguiente en la línea de mando por lo que le corresponde dirigir al grupo.

-Bu-bueno eso es verdad pero…-.

-Pero nada- Exclamo Nami cansada de sus dudas- nos vamos y listo.

-Esta bien- dijo Zoro sonriendo expectante- después de todo yo también estoy cansado de esperar en este lugar sin hacer nada.

-Bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo entonces pongámonos en movimiento-.

**MDLERDLV**

El grupo avanzaba con lentitud, solo los generales y oficiales de importancia iban a caballo, el resto iban a pie moviéndose lentamente entre la tierra desconocida.

-Tch, maldita tierra de mierda- Exclamo Sanji tratando de controlar a su caballo blanco que se había enredado en un charco de fango-.

-¿Qué pasa cocinerucho?, no puedes controlar a tu caballo?- Se burlo Zoro que iba mas adelante que el al frente de todos en un hermoso caballo negro.

-¡CALLATE CABEZA DE ALGA! Y además ¿Quién te a echo el líder ehhh?-.

-Baja la voz Sanji- Le pidió Nami que iba montada al lado de Robin inmediatamente después de Zoro ambas en briosos corceles marrones- estamos en tierra enemiga recuérdalo.

-¡como tu digas mi hermosa princesa!- Le grito el chico.

-¡TE DIJE QUE HABLARAS MAS BAJO!- Grito la chica aun más fuerte que el rubio.

-Nami, cálmate- La tranquilizo Robin- mientras mantengamos la formación y permanezcamos alerta todo ira bien.

-Así es hermanita- Intervino Franky cómodamente montado en un gran corcel negro al igual que Zoro y que iba al lado de ellas- deja de preocuparte por cualquier cosa pequeña que pase.

-Y como quieres que no me preocupe ¿ah?, estamos yendo por un territorio desconocido donde los habitantes no tienen la mejor impresión de nuestra gente y para colmo nuestro líder esta quien sabe donde en estos momentos-.

La chica siguió y siguió con su parlamento pero a excepción de Sanji, y Robin que iba a su lado y que solo por la amistad que tenían se quedo escuchándola asintiendo simplemente con una sonrisa, los demás decidieron ignorarla.

Pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que Zoro detuvo abruptamente su caballo alertando a los demás de que guardaran silencio y ordenando a los soldados de que se pusieran en posición de defensa.

-¿Qué sucede Zoro?, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- Le pregunto Nami, este no le respondió solo a ella si no que se dirigió a todos en general.

-Silencio, parece que pronto tendremos diversión- Dijo desenfundando una de sus espadas y lamiéndola mientras una mirada salvaje aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Qué?, ¿tan pronto?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Le pregunto la chica internamente preguntándose donde estaba Luffy cuando se lo necesitaba.

-El terreno esta temblando Nami- Le dijo Sanji con rostro serio al tiempo que sacaba sus cuchillas y se colocaba protectoramente al lado de la pelinaranja.

-¿Temblando?- Pregunto la joven sin comprender, ella no sentía absolutamente nada.

-Por el temblor parece ser un ejercito grande- Murmuro de repente Chopper- yo diría que un ejercito completo.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Franky mientras sujetaba firmemente su gran hacha apoyándola en su hombro derecho- parecen ser casi tantos como nosotros.

-Hu hu hu, creo que por fin tendremos algo de diversión- Agrego Robin sonriendo siniestramente con una espada corta en la mano.

-AHH, Robin ¿incluso tu?- Exclamo Nami- ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes?.

-Tan solo disfrutamos el momento previo de una carnicería- Se rio Robin, causando un escalofrió en la chica.

-Usopp y Brook se acercan- Dijo Chopper alertando a todos y en efecto unos segundos después al frente de ellos apareció el grupo de diez jinetes entre ellos los dos Generales que iban a la cabeza del grupo, que habían sido enviados adelante para observar el camino y de esa forma evitar emboscadas.

-Usopp, Brook, ¿Vieron algo delante de nosotros?- Les pregunto rápidamente Zoro.

-Si- Respondió Usopp agitado- un ejército enorme viene de frente hacia nosotros.

-Y son muchos yo ho ho- Agrego Brook- posiblemente tantos o más que nosotros.

-¡¿Mas que nosotros?- Pregunto Chopper asustado- lo sabia, no debimos dejar tantos soldados en la bahía.

-Si hubiésemos traído todas nuestras tropas estaríamos en una situación peor Chopper- Le dijo Sanji- acuérdate de lo que habíamos planeado.

-Y además necesitábamos dejarlos ahí para que avisasen a Luffy cuando llegase- Tercio Franky- ¿y bien que haremos?, ¿peleamos?.

-¡No!- Exclamo Nami con rotundidad- Luffy no esta con nosotros y además no se olviden del plan, si peleamos aquí, todo se echara a perder.

-Pero Nami, si ellos nos atacan no tendremos mas remedio que luchar- Murmuro Brook.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el esqueleto Nami- Lo apoyo Sanji.

-Grrr, ¡Zoro!- Exclamo Nami en su última esperanza- tú eres el líder y de seguro sabes mejor que nadie las ambiciones de Luffy, así que tú decides.

Contrario a su naturaleza usualmente peleadora, Zoro decidió pensarlo un momento, el quería pelear, sin embargo, tenia ante todo su lealtad hacia Luffy y las palabras de Nami lo ponían a prueba.

-Tienes razón- Le dijo logrando arrancar una sonrisa de Nami, la misma que inmediatamente murió cuando agrego- sin embargo, los demás también tienen razón, así que primero trataremos de hablar con ellos y si aun piensan luchar, no nos contendremos hasta aniquilar completamente a su ejercito.

-Pe-pero…- Intento razonar la chica sin saber que mas decir para detener la inevitable pelea- ¿Dónde estas Luffy?...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y cada vez más alto y más cerca se escuchaba el temblor de cientos de pies que chocaban con la tierra, el sonido de las armaduras moverse al compas de los soldados enemigos, los relinchos de los caballos que se acercaban.

Muy pronto frente a ellos vieron a un ejército completo de soldados a pie con sus cascos y escudos levantados y jinetes portando estandartes y con las lanzas preparadas para lanzarse sobre el enemigo y aplastarlo.

El ejército se detuvo a unos 200 metros de ellos, al frente un hombre imponente con su armadura y su gran caballo negro, los observaba, esperando.

-Hu hu hu, pero si son ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros- Dijo Robin sonriendo complacida- eh escuchado muchas historias acerca de el pero nunca imagine que llegaría a conocerlo en persona… me siento un poquito emocionada.

-Este no es el momento para emocionarse Robin- La regaño Nami sin quitar la vista de los numerosos enemigos- re-realmente son muchos.

De repente, tres jinetes, entre ellos el propio Rey Arturo, se separaron del grueso de sus tropas acercándose a los Vikingos.

Los dos grupos se mantenían expectantes sin moverse ni un milímetro a excepción del trío de jinetes que cada vez estaba mas cerca, hasta que, quedándose a 50 metros de los Vikingos uno de ellos les dirigió la palabra.

-¿Quiénes son y para que han venido a nuestras tierras?- Les grito y al ver a Zoro al frente de todos se dirigió a el- ¿tu eres el líder de este ejercito?, ¿con que propósito vienes aquí?.

-¿Líder?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy el jefe cada vez que nos ven?- Murmuro antes de elevar la voz y responderle al jinete- no estamos aquí para atacar a nadie, excepto si somos atacados primero.

-¿Y cual es tu objetivo?- Volvió a insistir el hombre.

-¿Mi objetivo?, pues yo no tengo ningún objetivo salvo ayudar a Luffy a cumplir con su ambición y pelear con cada tipo fuerte que intente impedirlo- Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja nuevamente para luego volver a elevar la voz- Lo siento, pero yo no soy el jefe de este ejercito por lo que no puedo responder a tu ultima pregunta.

-¿No eres el líder?- Pregunto el Jinete confundido- ¿y entonces quien lo es?.

-Pues… - Murmuro Zoro sin saber que contestar, se vería ridículo decir que habían perdido de vista a su Rey nada mas desembarcar en la isla- nuestro líder es…

-¡EL LIDER SOY YO!- Exclamo una voz conocida por sobre sus cabezas y al levantarla todo el mundo vio a un muchacho de cabello negro y sombrero de paja trepado a lo alto del árbol mas cercano a donde estaban Zoro y los demás Generales que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-¡LUFFY!- Exclamaron estos sorprendidos.

-Finalmente los alcance- Dijo el joven Rey sonriendo muy contento de estar con su gente otra vez- ahora estamos todos juntos shi shi shi shi.

**##########-# C-TTTTTTTTTT #-##########**

**Hola, hola, hola, como están, aquí estoy retornando con One Piece: Vikingos, antes que nada pido perdón por el enorme retraso y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Como verán Luffy y el Rey Arturo ya se han encontrado, ¿Qué pasara después de esto?, ¿Habrá pelea?, ¿Cuál será el objetivo real de este peculiar grupo de Vikingos?.**

**El siguiente capitulo será un poco mas largo que este y lo interesante de la historia comenzara.**

**Bien, sin nada más importante que agregar me despido y que disfruten de la historia,**

**Dejen reviews (onegai) y Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: Vikingos.**

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndose.**

Dos ejércitos, dos naciones, dos culturas, en la espera de librar una batalla que podría decidir muchas cosas.

Ambos enemigos, uno frente al otro listos para lanzarse al ataque hasta aniquilarse por completo.

Sin embargo, la llegada súbita de tan solo una persona trastorno todos los planes de batalla y ahora ambos enemigos permanecían quietos a la espera de que el otro haga el primer movimiento… acción que nunca llegaría.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamaron los Generales del Rey al verlo encaramado en el árbol de forma tan despreocupada.

-¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?- Le grito Nami dividida entre el enfado por su insensatez y la alegría que le producía volver a verlo sano y salvo- ¿tienes idea acaso de los problemas que tuvimos que pasar por que tu no estabas?.

-Ah, si, lo siento por eso- Se disculpo el joven sonriendo- lo que pasa es que quería explorar el área y me termine perdiendo, shi shi shi.

-Idiota!- La furia de Nami se incremento- no te pongas a imitar a Zoro en los momentos mas inoportunos!.

-¡Heyyy!- Se quejo el peliverde enojado- no me compares con ese idiota.

-Si, es cierto Nami- Intervino Usopp- es imposible comparar a Luffy con Zoro.

-Asi es- Asintió este.

-Despues de todo, es imposible comparar el pobre sentido de orientación de Zoro, esta en un nivel mucho mas halla de la imaginación-.

Por toda respuesta el joven de nariz larga fue expulsado de su caballo por un golpe cortesía de un muy agradecido peliverde.

-Y yo que intentaba defenderte…- Musito el chico algo aturdido por el golpe.

La llegada del Joven Rey pareció liberar a todos los Generales, que de un momento a otro pasaron de la tensión existente por la peligrosa situación a la total libertad de expresiones.

Y asi, mientras Nami seguía regañando a Luffy, que se habia bajado del árbol y estaba de pie al frente de todos, por su falta de madurez y liderazgo, Robin sonreía divertida y observaba disimuladamente a los enemigos, Chopper y Brook expresaban abierta y ruidosamente la alegría que les producía ver a su Rey de nuevo con ellos, de igual forma Franky estaba muy emocionado por el reencuentro secándose los ojos con un trapo mientras insistía en que no estaba llorando. Y mientras Usopp permanecía en el suelo, Zoro y Sanji habian comenzado otra de sus disputas.

Detrás de ellos y aunque mucho menos ruidosamente que sus lideres, los Vikingos también celebraban el retorno del Rey.

**MDLERDLV**

Mientras la conversación o mejor dicho discusión continuaba, los tres jinetes los observaban perplejos sin saber en que pensar.

-¿Estos tipos son Vikingos de verdad?- Pregunto Sir Percival a la izquierda del Rey Arturo.

-Pues se visten como suelen hacerlo los Vikingos- Comento Sir Gawain, a la derecha del Rey y quien les habia dirigido la palabra momentos antes- pero quien sabe, a lo mejor serán de otro pueblo con una cultura similar, ¿quieres que les pregunte?- Añadió dirigiéndose a Arturo que continuaba observando a los invasores en especial al recién llegado que decía ser el líder.

-Adelante- Aceptó el Rey.

El Caballero se bajo de su montura y se adelanto unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a solo unos metros de los Vikingos que se percataron de su accionar y detuvieron sus pleitos para observarlo.

-Tu- Le indico Sir Gawain a Luffy- ¿dijiste ser el líder cierto?, ¿es eso verdad?- Inquirió con suspicacia debido a la juventud y a la débil apariencia del pelinegro.

-Asi es- Confirmo Luffy sonriendo como siempre- mi nombre es Luffy- Se presento- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

¿Un Vikingo que quería saber el nombre de un simple caballero?, Sir Gawain definitivamente no se esperaba eso, hasta donde recordaba a los Vikingos no les interesaba saber los nombres de quienes se suponían iban a matar, exceptuando si la victima era alguien importante como un Rey o un líder poderoso.

-Mi nombre es Gawain- Se presento todavía algo extrañado por la petición.

-Gawain ¿eh?, buen nombre shi shi shi- Dijo Luffy sin perder su buen humor- y dime… ¿tu eres el Rey de por aquí?.

-¿Huh?-.

``Un momento, ¿Qué pasa con la confianza de este chico?, y ademas, ¿Qué no se suponía que el de las preguntas era yo?´´, Pensaba el hombre cada vez mas confundido por la actitud amistosa del Vikingo, nunca habia visto uno asi.

-No Luffy- Intervino Robin aun a caballo detrás del chico- el rey es aquel que esta detrás del amable Caballero, es quien monta el caballo blanco.

-Oh ¿con que es ese eh?- Murmuro el joven algo impresionado por el gran porte y el aire majestuoso de Arturo, y antes de que Gawain si quiera se diese cuenta ya habia pasado por su lado y rápidamente se acerco al famoso Rey hasta detenerse a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿En que momento?- Se maravillo Gawain asombrado de la velocidad del chico y de que ni si quiera lo notase pasar a su lado- eso fue rápido.

Sir percival tan asombrado como su amigo se vio sorprendido de la misma manera y temiendo que su Rey fuese atacado repentinamente intento colocarse delante suyo para protegerlo, sin embargo el propio Rey se lo impidió con una simple mirada.

-Eso no sera necesario- Murmuro Arturo volviendo su vista al frente a un Luffy que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Asi que tu eres Arturo, cierto?- Intento confirmar el joven.

-Asi es- Respondio con simpleza- ¿necesitas algo de mi?

-Nada importante- Murmuro el pelinegro- tan solo habia escuchado algunas historias sobre ti y tenia ganas de conocerte.

-Ya veo- Musito el Rey- y dime, ahora que ya me conoces ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

-¿Hacer?, oh, te refieres a mis planes- Dijo, obteniendo un simple asentimiento de cabeza de Arturo- pues simplemente seguir mi camino.

-¿Hacia donde?-

-¿Hacia donde?, Humm, pues eso todavía no lo se- Murmuro al chico algo pensativo- acabamos de llegar y debido a eso aun no conocemos muy bien este lugar, y por ese motivo aun no decidimos a que sitio iremos… supongo que cuando encontremos el lugar apropiado lo sabremos.

Mientras mas hablaban mas se elevaba la impresión del Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros, definitivamente este Vikingo era extraño, No, extraño era una palabra demasiado suave para definirlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a mis tierras?- Le pregunto el Rey llendo directo al punto- ¿has venido a conquistar esta isla de la misma forma en que muchos otros Vikingos lo han intentado antes que tu?.

-¿Conquistar?- Se extraño Luffy antes de esbozar una peculiar sonrisa que sorprendió a Arturo mucho mas que sus siguientes palabras- yo no eh venido a conquistar nada.

-¿Y entonces?, ¿A que se debe tu presencia y la de tu gente en esta isla?-.

-Vinimos a crear- Respondio Luffy con su extraña sonrisa.

-¿Crear?- Dijo el Rey mas confundido que nunca.

-Asi es, vinimos a crear- Volvió a responder Luffy.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?, Explícate- Exigió el rey.

-Lo haré, pero no aquí- Decidió el pelinegro- este no es el lugar mas apropiado para contar una historia Vikinga.

-¿Historia Vikinga?-

-Asi es, mi abuelo siempre me ah dicho que una buena historia se cuenta en una mesa grande repleta de comida y bebidas, shi shi shi-.

Arturo se quedo mirándolo por unos breves instantes antes de tomar una decisión que sorprendió a todos los suyos.

-Esta bien, acompáñame a mi castillo, allí me contaras tu historia y puedes traer a los que quieras contigo, pero tu ejercito se quedara aquí-.

-¿Queee?, Rey Arturo, eso es…- Intento protestar Percival, la simple idea de dejar que un Vikingo penetre en el castillo de Camelot era ridícula.

-Esta bien, no hay problema- Lo tranquilizo el Rey- este Vikingo es diferente, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Diferente?- Murmuro Percival sin comprender.

-Asi es- Confirmo el Rey Arturo, no sabia que era, pero intuía que el chico no era igual que los miles de Vikingos que invadieron sus tierras en los años anteriores.

-¿Esta seguro de esto?- Volvió a insistir Sir Percival- despues de todo es un Vikingo, es decir, quizás se vea amistoso lo reconozco, pero eso bien puede ser parte de sus planes, en donde despues de ganarse nuestra amistad nos taquen con la guardia baja y cuando menos lo esperemos.

-No, eso no pasara- Le aseguro el Rey en tono firme- este chico no miente.

-¿Como puede estar tan seguro?- Le pregunto empezando a sentir curiosidad de que el Rey estuviera tan dispuesto de defender a un Vikingo.

-Debido a sus ojos-

-Sus ojos, ¿que pasa con ellos?-.

-No existe una pizca de mentira en sus ojos, si tuviera que expresarlo con palabras diría que es el ser mas honesto que eh conocido en mi vida- Termino de explicarse el Rey, dejando asombrados a sus Caballeros.

-Bien joven- Continuo Arturo dirigiéndose a Luffy de nuevo que estaba conversando con sus Generales- si ya has decidido quienes te acompañaran, sígueme.

-Claro, serán ellos ocho quienes me acompañaran- Informo el chico señalando a sus ocho Generales que en ese momento daban ordenes a los soldados de armar un campamento y esperarlos, orden que fue inmediatamente obedecida.

El Rey Arturo los observo en silencio sin decir ni una palabra hasta que los tuvo cerca.

-Por cierto… -Empezó sin saber muy bien si preguntar o no- … me ah estado llamando la atención desde que lo vi aunque primero pensé que se trataba de un simple disfraz pero… ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto atónito señalando a Brook que estaba montando cómodamente su caballo.

-Ah, ¿eso?, es solo un esqueleto gracioso shi shi shi- Explico Luffy contento- espera a escuchar sus bromas shi shi shi, son muy divertidas.

-Hola- Saludo educadamente Brook a los britanos dándose cuenta de que estaban hablando de el- mi nombre es Brook, encantado de conocerlos.

-No, el placer es nuestro…- Musito Arturo en una voz apenas audible que no pareció molestar al esqueleto, ya que despues de todo este decía tener una muy buena audición, …aunque no tuviese oídos…

Un Vikingo amistoso era una cosa, pero un esqueleto que hablaba, montaba a caballo y hacia bromas, que por cierto eran muy malas, era otra totalmente distinta, definitivamente eran un grupo extraño… hasta que también se dieron cuenta de Chopper.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?- Exclamo Gawain muy sorprendido.

-¿Un oso?- Probo Percival igualmente sorprendido.

-¡Soy un Reno!- Exclamo Chopper enojado- eh, no, quiero decir, ¡Soy un Humano normal!- Se retracto de inmediato.

-¿Humano normal?, dime algo de ti que sea normal… ya ni hablemos de humano- Dudo Gawain.

-Su nombre es Chopper- Intervino nuevamente Luffy sonriendo como siempre- y su historia la contaremos también mientras estemos comiendo shi shi shi.

-El chico tiene razón- Murmuro Arturo empezando a dar vuelta a su caballo, listo para marcharse- sera mejor que nos vayamos… en el camino tendremos tiempo de presentarnos de forma adecuada.

-Asi es, pero… antes de ir contigo… ¿tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte?- El tono de Luffy, mientras montaba un caballo negro que un soldado acababa de traerle, se volvió muy serio.

-Claro, lo que quieras-.

-En tu castillo… ¿hay mucha comida cierto?-.

La pregunta ocasiono una avalancha de múltiples reacciones, los Caballeros, debido a su tono serio no se esperaban una salida como esa y casi se caen de sus caballos de la impresión.

Los Generales en tanto y a pesar de estar algo mas acostumbrados al temperamento impredecible de su Rey, se agarraban de la cabeza teniendo ganas de decirle un par de cosas al pelinegro, comentarios que tuvieron que reprimirse debido a que tenían compañía.

-Ja ja ja ja- Se rió Arturo, igual de sorprendido que el resto pero tomándolo de forma totalmente distinta, ese chico empezaba a caerle muy bien- por supuesto que si, si por algo los banquetes de mi castillo son famosos son por su abundancia.

-¡Que bien!- Exclamo Luffy contento, sintiendo ya muchas ganas de llegar a ese tan rumorado castillo- empezaba a preocuparme de que no hubiese suficiente comida shi shi shi, sabes viejo eres una muy buena persona shi shi shi, me agradas.

-Tu también- Dijo el Rey, pasando por alto el comentario sobre su edad, despues de todo el chico era joven y de seguro que cualquier persona de cierta edad le parecería un viejo- aun asi, el castillo de Camelot esta a mas o menos un día entero galopando- Informo de repente- asi que tendrás que esperar ese banquete para mañana.

Para Luffy esa fue la peor noticia que recibiera desde que llego a la isla.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!-.

**MDLERDLV**

Finalmente, despues de poco más de un día de intenso viaje a través de los bosques del nuevo territorio, habian llegado al Castillo de Camelot.

Durante el viaje se habian presentado correctamente y conocieron a otros Caballeros como a Sir Bors, Sir Kay, Sir Héctor y a los mas famosos Sir Lancelot y Sir Tristan entre muchos otros.

Una vez que llegaron, los Vikingos quedaron impresionados ante la vista imponente del gran y majestuoso Castillo del cual habian escuchado múltiples historias.

A la entrada del mismo la gente recibía con estertores de alegría y jubilo al Rey y a sus Caballeros y miraban con extrañeza a los Vikingos quienes se veían claramente distintos por su forma de vestir.

Como era ya de tarde el Rey ordeno que todo estuviera listo para un enorme banquete para ellos y sus invitados, al escuchar eso inmediatamente Sanji tuvo la intención de ayudar, sin embargo no le permitieron el acceso a las cocinas pues temían que pudiese envenenarla.

-Ahh, que demonios- Se quejo el rubio molesto- ¿Qué acaso ya no confían en nosotros?.

-Mas bien diría que nunca lo han hecho- Murmuro Zoro pasando a su lado sin mirarlo.

-Tch, bien, ellos se lo pierden- Se resigno el cocinero encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo al peliverde hasta una gran sala donde los demás ya habian llegado.

Allí los Vikingos conocieron a una mujer que estaba sentada en el trono al lado del Rey.

La conocida y hermosa Reina Ginebra.

Inmediatamente y tras verla los ojos de Sanji se transformaron en corazones como cada vez que veia a una mujer de gran belleza.

Al ver esto tanto Franky como Usopp se apresuraron a sujetarlo antes de que siquiera pensase en hacer algo que los pudiese meter en algún problema innecesario.

-Si que es hermosa- Comento Robin un poco admirada, a su lado Nami asintió en silencio.

-Si, que bonita…- Murmuro Luffy, echo que llamo la atención de la pelinaranja que frunció el ceño con desaprobación- … aunque no tan bonita como Nami…- Agrego sonriendo- lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojara intensamente no creyendo las palabras del pelinegro-… o como Robin… -Continuo con aire distraído sin darse cuenta del efecto que tenían sus palabras en su Navegante.

-Hu hu hu- Robin se reía en silencio de la inocencia de su Rey y del cambio brusco en el ánimo de la chica.

-O como Hancock…- Siguió el chico, pero esta vez habia superado la paciencia de Nami.

-Luffy… cállate- El tono de voz era bajo, pero peligroso por lo que el chico se apresuro a obedecer sin saber por que la chica volvía a enfadarse con el.

-Esa mujer no te agrada, … ¿Cierto Nami?- La provoco Robin.

-No se de que hablas…- La evadió haciéndose la desentendida.

De pie, al lado de los reyes estaba una figura alta, desgarbada, vestido con una túnica larga y una gran barba gris.

-Wow, miren a ese viejito con la barba larga shi shi shi- Se asombro Luffy señalándolo, llamando la atención tanto de Usopp como de Chopper que se juntaron con el para ver impresionados al anciano.

-Ese señor es Merlín- Les informo Robin igual de curiosa que ellos aunque no lo demostraba de una forma tan abierta- es un mago muy famoso y poderoso que vela por el bienestar del Rey, de Camelot y de sus habitantes.

-¿En serio?- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Los minutos pasaron y mientras se hacían las introducciones de los visitantes a la reina, a Merlín, y a la demás gente de la corte, la comida termino de prepararse y los Vikingos fueron llevados a una enorme sala en la cual y para su gran sorpresa vieron una Mesa Redonda que según estimaciones rápidas de Franky debía de medir alrededor de unos 20 metros de diámetro.

-¿Una… mesa redonda?- Se extraño Nami

-¿En donde nos sentaremos?- Pregunto Luffy intrigado por la forma tan poco común de la Mesa.

-Donde quieras- Respondio Gawain sonriendo mientras apartaba una silla y se sentaba en ella.

-Aquí no hay diferencias entre el Rey y sus súbditos- Respondio Tristan de forma solemne sentándose también en una silla al azar- ante esta mesa todos somos iguales.

-Shi shi shi, no entiendo nada, pero aun asi ¡genial!- Exclamo Luffy mas divertido que nunca mientras ocupaba un lugar en la mesa, y tras dudar unos segundos sus Generales lo imitaron y se sentaron en los lugares adyacentes al suyo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa y una vez que el último de los presentes se termino de acomodar, las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando pasar a varias personas que traían la comida que fue puesta ordenadamente frente a cada uno de los comensales.

-Bien, puedes comenzar con tu Historia Vikinga, joven- Ofreció Arturo dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

-Luffy- Dijo este.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Mi nombre es Luffy, viejo, puedes llamarme asi- Se explico el chico sonriendo.

-Esta bien Luffy, en ese caso tu puedes llamarme Arturo- Respondio el Rey amablemente.

-Claro, por que no shi shi shi, sera divertido-.

-Puedes empezar con tu historia- Ofreció Nuevamente Arturo.

-No, mejor no- Respondio este que se veia mucho mas interesado en la comida que en empezar a contar historias- Robin, hazlo tu, que se te da mejor que a mi lo de contar historias, ademas tengo mucha hambre shi shi shi.

Y ni bien termino de decir eso empezó a devorar todo lo que tenia a su alcance con un apetito que sorprendió a todos los britanos presentes.

-Bien, si eso es lo que deseas- Dijo Robin sonriendo divertida- en ese caso comenzare.

La mujer se aclaro la garganta y tras observar lenta y detenidamente a todos los presentes, dio comienzo a su relato.

**##########-# C-TTTTTTTTTT #-##########**

**Y aquí se termina el capitulo je je je, los voy a dejar con las ganas MWAHAHAHA, que malo soy XD.**

**Bien aquí se termina otro capitulo de One Piece: Vikingos, la verdad es que este capitulo era mucho mas largo pero por el bien del suspenso y la emocion decidi cortarlo aqui je je je.**

**Por tal motivo el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo terminado y lo subiré muy probablemente esta semana (dependiendo de la cantidad de Reviews que tenga MWAHAHAHA).**

**Agradezco sus Reviews que me dan ánimos de seguir con la historia y por tal motivo tratare de responder a sus expectativas.**

**Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo titulado: Una Historia Vikinga, que la pasen bien y que dejen muchos reviews, Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece: Vikingos.**

**Capitulo 4: Una Historia Vikinga.**

Los ojos de todos los presentes tanto britanos como Vikingos estaban fijos en la presencia de la mujer que les devolvía la mirada de forma misteriosa.

-A ver, por donde comenzar, si, creo que seria mejor si empiezo por nuestra intención al haber venido a esta isla- Dijo acaparando la atención de todo el mundo

-Si, creo que seria lo mejor- Murmuro Sir Tristan.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Agrego Arturo.

-Hay dos motivos por el cual llegamos aquí- Continuo Robin- el primero, y como nuestro joven Rey ya les mencionara es el de crear.

-Cierto ya lo habia dicho, ¿a que se refería con eso?- Pregunto Gawain intrigado antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle- espera, dijiste Rey, ¿ese muchacho es un Rey?.

-No, aun no, pero lo seré muy pronto shi shi shi- Comento Luffy deteniéndose un pequeño momento de comer, continuando inmediatamente despues.

-Se refería exactamente a eso- Sonrió la morena- al hablar de crear, tenemos la intención de crear un reino propio en estas tierras y del cual Luffy se proclamara como el Rey.

Esa salida dejo a todos los britanos sorprendidos.

-Un momento- Intervino Percival- sacando a un lado la parte de convertirse en rey, ¿Por qué decidieron venir precisamente a nuestras tierras para instalarse?, ¿eso no seria considerado una invasión como la de las demás?.

-No exactamente- Lo cuestiono la pelinegra- es cierto que instalarse de repente en el territorio de otro podría ser visto como una invasión, pero en este caso en particular, no toda la isla esta bajo su completo dominio y Arturo solo es el Rey en Camelot, asi que mientras no tengamos intenciones hostiles hacia el y su reino y respetemos los limites de su territorio podemos establecernos sin ningún problema, en otras palabras nuestra intención es crear una nación amiga de Camelot con la que estar en buenos términos- Finalizo su discurso dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Los britanos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ¿que se cree una nación Vikinga en su isla con la que tener una buena cordialidad?. Nunca habrían imaginado que algo como eso podría suceder.

-Ademas- Agrego Robin dándose cuenta de la duda que habia generado en los britanos- no es como si hubiésemos elegido estas tierras desde un principio… mas bien se podría decir que fuimos obligados a ello por las circunstancias.

-¿Obligados?- Inquirió Arturo que ya para ese momento estaba totalmente atrapado por la historia al igual que todos sus caballeros.

-Asi es y eh aquí que empieza el segundo motivo por el que estamos aquí-.

-¿Y ese seria?- Pregunto Arturo con curiosidad.

-La guerra-.

-¿La guerra?-.

-Asi es, la guerra- Prosiguió con calma- creo que seria mejor que les cuente la historia desde el principio para que me puedan entender mejor.

-Seria lo mejor- Murmuraron tres caballeros al mismo tiempo.

-Pues en ese caso comenzare a relatar lo siguiente…, no se si ustedes saben eso pero nosotros los Vikingos somos varios pueblos y naciones que tienen las mismas costumbres y religiones-.

-Si, lo mismo pasa con nosotros- La interrumpió Sir Bors- Camelot es el Reino mas importante pero no es el único que existe en Britania, en esta isla hay varios reinos con sus respectivos reyes.

-Si, pues lo mismo pasa con nosotros los Vikingos- Continuo Robin- la única diferencia es que en vez de un Reino dominante, tenemos tres.

-¿Tres?- Pregunto Percival asombrado.

-Si, tres- Confirmo Robin- Los Reinos de Benkei dominado por el gran Rey Barbablanca, Mariejoa en donde Reina Sengoku y Baltigo quien es gobernado por el poderoso Rey Dragón…- En ese momento la mujer le dio una rápida mirada a Luffy antes de continuar- …cada uno de estos reyes es muy fuerte y entre los tres han logrado mantener el orden y la equidad entre todas las naciones Vikingas.

-Sin embargo- Siguió Robin despues de hacer una breve pausa- todo cambio hace cosa de unos meses… La guerra entre los Vikingos estallo, y hoy en día no existe un pueblo Vikingo que no este involucrado.

-¿Acaso estos Tres Reinos han empezado a pelear entre si?- Pregunto Gawain que al igual que todos los demás Caballeros ya estaba atrapado por la historia.

-No, aunque ojala halla sido eso… al menos de esa manera la guerra no hubiera durado tanto tiempo-.

-¿Y entonces?-.

-Como eh dicho antes, los Vikingos mantienen el orden gracias al inmenso poder de estos Tres Grandes Reinos, sin embargo, no son los únicos que existen y en cuanto a poder militar se refiere hay ademas de ellos otros reinos a la par de sus fuerzas, en especial el Reino de Drum-.

Al escuchar ese nombre los Sombrero de Paja reaccionaron de forma visible frunciendo el ceño con desagrado ante la mención del reino.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tal Reino de Drum?-.

-Drum, es el nombre del Reino gobernado por el hombre llamado Marshall D. Teach, quien se autodenominase Barbanegra en desafió al apodo del Rey de Benkei Barbablanca a quien envidiaba su gran poder y al que planeo destrozar.

-Ahora bien, Barbanegra no solo es un poderoso guerrero, se las ah arreglado para juntar a innumerables guerreros de gran fuerza y ademas de que también es astuto como una serpiente, e ideo un plan para acabar con Barbablanca y a su reino, enviándoles una invitación para que asistieran a una fiesta que estaba dando y de la cual podrían establecer una alianza y de esa forma acabar con la enemistad existente entre ambas naciones desde la época del fallecido padre de Barbanegra, el Rey Barbablanca tenia cinco hijos del mayor al menor eran, Marco, Jozu, Vista, Tacht y Ace, los tres primeros desconfiaban de las intenciones de Barbanegra y Ace era un poco joven como para ir en representación del reino, por tal motivo el cuarto de sus hijos Tacht, fue escogido para ir al Reino de Drum, y allí empezó todo… tal y como se temían los hijos mayores de Barbablanca las intenciones de Barbanegra no eran la paz y al tercer día despues de la partida el anciano Rey recibió la cabeza de su querido hijo en un canasto.

Ni que decir que esto enfureció al rey y a los hermanos del príncipe que inmediatamente le declararon la guerra al Reino de Drum, pero quien mas furioso estaba era el hijo menor Ace, quien sentía un gran afecto por su hermano caído y sin esperar a nadie se adelanto con su ejercito sin esperar a nadie, mas sin embargo y como ya dije antes Barbanegra es un hombre astuto y sabiendo como reaccionarían cada uno de los príncipes, le tendió una emboscada al joven Ace y en una mañana sin que nadie se lo esperase ataco por sorpresa y aniquilo por completo al ejercito de Ace y a este lo tomo prisionero ejecutándolo públicamente días despues a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo que previamente habian ocupado.

Despues de eso la guerra se extendió y ya no eran solo los Reinos de Benkei y Drum los implicados y otras naciones menos poderosas se aliaron de un lado y de otro, hasta que en la gran batalla final el Rey Barbablanca acuciado por la vejez y el agotamiento de una vida llena de luchas sucumbió ante el propio Barbanegra en batalla, su ejercito fue diezmado en gran medida y su Reino de Benkei tomado por las tropas de Drum.

Los príncipes derrotados Marco, Jozu y Vista tuvieron que refugiarse junto a lo que quedaba de su pueblo y ejercito en el Reino de Goa donde reina el Rey Shanks con quien siempre estuvieron en buenos términos y que se sabe es muy poderoso razón por la cual Barbanegra no insistió en continuar con su cacería de ellos al menos hasta que reuniese mas poder y de momento lo esta consiguiendo, al día de hoy muchos otros reinos han sido doblegados por el poder militar de Drum y ya quedan muy pocos reinos libres entre ellos Mariejoa, Baltigo y Goa.

-¿Y entonces que tiene que ver esta guerra con ustedes?- La interrumpió Lancelot- por lo que parece ustedes no están involucrados en ella.

-En realidad lo estamos…- Confeso Robin sin tapujos- y por esa misma razón es por la que decidimos crear el reino aquí en estas islas que están lejos y aisladas de los reinos Vikingos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que están huyendo del ejército de este tipo que se hace llamar Barbanegra?- Quiso saber Arturo.

-No, claro que no, es decir, para huir de algo primero debes de tenerle miedo ¿verdad?- Se explico la morena sonriendo- y te puedo asegurar de que nosotros no les tenemos miedo… es justamente todo lo contrario.

-¿Huh?-.

-Una de las razones por las que una persona desearía destruir algo ¿no es por que siente que su objetivo puede llegar a ser un peligro para el?-.

-En otras palabras insinúas que es el tal Barbanegra quien les teme a ustedes, ¿cierto?- Comento Gawain sonriendo, de alguna forma la manera de hablar y de expresarse de la mujer le agradaba mucho.

-Quien sabe… solo son simples especulaciones- Dijo Robin en tono misterioso- lo que si se es que Barbanegra ah estado planeando este ataque durante veinte años desde la muerte de su padre.

-Ya veo…-

-Pues bien y continuando con el relato, Luffy habia tenido la idea de crear un Reino para el mismo en donde pudiese gobernar, desde hace dos años, cuando, teniendo esta idea en la cabeza abandono el Reino de Baltigo y a su padre el Rey Dragón y comenzó su viaje por los distintos reinos Vikingos buscando gente que lo ayude a cumplir su sueño y de esa manera poder… - En ese momento Robin se detuvo al darse cuenta de que todos los britanos la miraban boquiabiertos- …¿sucede algo?...

-¿Dijiste Reino Baltigo?... - Pregunto Sir Gawain

-¿Rey Dragón?... – Se Sorprendió Sir Percival

-¿No era ese uno de los tres mas fuertes?... – Recordó Sir Lancelot

-¿Por qué?...- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo- con esperar un par de años mas le era mas que suficiente…

-Luffy tiene la idea de que ser Rey no se hereda… - Intervino Zoro, a su lado los otros Generales asentían en silencio- …sino que se merece, en otras palabras si uno quiere ser Rey debe hacer meritos para conseguirlo por mano propia y no por el sacrificio de otro.

``¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?´´ Pensaron todos los Caballeros anonadados.

-Eso y ademas de que es muy impaciente…- Agrego Sanji.

-¡Asi es!- Grito Luffy muy contento con la explicación dada por sus Generales- ¡Y tengan por seguro de que seré el mejor Rey de todos!.

-Y tras dos años de viajes y de reunir gente competente estallo la guerra entre las naciones Vikingas y Luffy para no poner en riesgo a su pueblo decidió, a instancia de la información que yo le proporcione y luego de una larga deliberación con todos sus Generales, venir aquí y realizar su sueño en estas islas…- Continuó Robin con calma.

-Para ese motivo marchamos hacia el Reino de Goa en donde esta el ya mencionado Rey Shanks, quien ademas es un gran amigo de Luffy y casi un padre para el, allí nos quedamos y despues de crear una flota vinimos aquí con la primera avanzada de nuestro pueblo dejando a mas de la mitad de los nuestros con Shanks en espera de noticias de nosotros para que luego no siguiesen hasta aquí en cuanto tengamos un reino para habitar- Termino finalmente Robin de contar su historia tomando un vaso con vino de la mesa y refrescar su garganta algo seca por la extenuante conversación.

-Eh, espera, ¿o sea que ustedes no son todo su pueblo?-.

-No para nada, y como ya dijo Robin nosotros solo somos la avanzada de nuestro pueblo, en la bahía en la que desembarcamos dejamos un buen numero de soldados y gente y ni aun con esos hacemos la mitad del total de los nuestros- Les informo Nami.

-Pero ¿no esta su Rey con ustedes aquí?- Cuestiono Sir Gawain perplejo.

-Si ¿y que con eso?- Le devolvió la pelinaranja.

-Pues que… ¿Cuándo se ah visto a un Rey estar entre la avanzada de un ejercito?- Les dijo Sir Bors- es decir, por lo general siempre se encuentra en el grueso de las tropas ¿verdad?.

-Aun despues de todo lo que has oído, ¿sigues pensando que Luffy es el típico Rey de los que estas acostumbrado a ver?- Le cuestiono Zoro levantando la ceja izquierda.

-Ci… ciertamente no- Reconoció el hombre mirando al susodicho que seguía atragantándose de comida.

Despues de eso la conversación volvió a la guerra Vikinga y al Rey que la causaba.

-Dime, ¿por casualidad conoces el nombre del padre de este Barbanegra?- La interrogo pensativo el Rey Arturo a Robin que se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Si por supuesto… su nombre era Marshall D Kreik, y utilizaba el mismo apodo que hoy tiene su hijo-.

-Kreik… Barbanegra… ahora entiendo por que ese nombre me sonaba tan familiar- Susurro Arturo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ohh, ¿acaso conoces al padre de Barbanegra?-Se intereso la mujer, y no fue la única el resto de los Vikingos también pareció hacerlo, incluso Luffy que habia dejado de comer a la espera de la respuesta de Arturo.

-No personalmente- Contesto finalmente- pero el Rey oscuro Kreik como se lo bautizó aquí, fue un rey Vikingo que asolo estas islas hace exactamente veinte años, en ese momento yo era muy joven y ni siquiera sabia que tenia sangre real… pero por lo que Merlín me contó mi padre el Rey Uther Pendragon, junto a otros reyes entre los cuales estaba el padre de Ginebra el Rey Leodegrance y lograron vencerlo, y Barbanegra murió a manos del mismísimo Uther.

-Hmm, ahora que lo mencionas, creo haber escuchado que el padre de Barbanegra habia atacado estas islas hace años y que su caída aquí coincidió con el principio de la decadencia del Reino de Drum en aquella época, al hijo le tomo mucho tiempo recuperar el poder que tuvo su padre en su tiempo-.

-Ehhh, ¿Asi que Barbanegra estuvo en estas isla hace tiempo?- Pregunto Luffy algo distraído.

-No, Luffy, no fue Barbanegra sino su padre el que estuvo aquí- Le dijo Robin.

-Pero, ¿no era un tal Barbanegra quien ataco hace veinte años?- Continuo el joven Rey.

-Si, pero ese es solo un apodo, es decir antes hubo un Barbanegra y ahora hay otro, los dos no son la misma persona entiendes, en otras palabras el Barbanegra del pasado no es el Barbanegra de ahora que tu conoces- Le intento explicar Robin.

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?-.

-¡¿El Barbanegra de antes era el padre del Barbanegra de ahora entiendes idiota?- Le grito Nami exasperada.

-Ahhh, ¿con que era eso? Shi shi shi shi, haberlo dicho antes shi shi shi shi- El chico se volteo hacia su plato y siguió comiendo muy tranquilo dejando a una pelinaranja con muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien.

``¿Cómo diablos es que todos estos siguen a este tipo?´´ Pensaban varios de los Britanos sintiéndose realmente muy confundidos acerca del por que todas esas personas seguían a alguien tan atolondrado como el joven Rey.

-Un momento- Exclamo de repente Sir Héctor sobresaltando a varios de los presentes.

-¿Y ahora que?-.

-Si lo de este Barbanegra es verdad y lo de que su padre encontró la muerte aquí también… ¿eso no significa que podría intentar atacarnos para vengar a su padre?...-

-Podría ser…- Admitió Arturo.

-En ese caso… ¿Qué haremos?-.

-De momento deberíamos aumentar la vigilancia en las costas y reclutar más soldados para nuestro ejército y entrenarlos para cuando eso pase- Sugirió Lancelot rápidamente.

-Seria lo mejor-.

-Pues entonces eso sera lo que haremos- Dictamino el Rey Arturo.

**MDLERDLV**

-¿Britania Dices?- Murmuro la voz gruesa de un hombre sentado en un trono, el hombre era bastante mas grande que el humano promedio, tenia el cabello negro largo y rizado y al sonreír se le veia que le faltaban varios de sus dientes, este hombre era ni mas ni menos que el Rey de Drum y conquistador de Benkei, Marshall D Teach mas conocido como Barbanegra- ¿estas seguro de eso Laffitte?

-Eh, Por supuesto que si mi Rey, mi informante es de mucha confianza- Respondio el hombre llamado Laffitte, este era un hombre alto y delgado de piel pálida y aspecto enfermizo.

-Ya veo, eso es muy interesante Ze Ha Ha Ha Ha, esos malditos del Sombrero de Paja, están siendo mucho mas astutos de lo que pensé que serian Ze Ha Ha Ha Ha, y ahora ¿Qué debería hacer con ellos, eh? podrían ser muy peligrosos si los dejamos hacer lo que quieren-.

-Según mi informante se han dejado una gran cantidad de su gente en el Reino de Goa- Siguió Laffitte.

-¿Goa?, ¿otra vez Shanks, eh?- Murmuro Barbanegra contrariado.

-Asi es, por cierto, ya se lo eh preguntado antes pero, ¿por que es que no quieres atacar ni al Reino de Goa ni al Reino de Mariejoa?, con el poder que tienes ahora podrías vencerlos con facilidad-.

-Y por esa misma razón es por la que no lo hago Laffitte, ¿que clase de juego seria divertido si acabas con la pieza más importante del enemigo al principio? ¿Ehhh?... eh tardado veinte años en reconstruir el poder que en mi juventud supo tener mi difunto padre, No, eso no es verdad, el poder que tenia mi padre ni siquiera se puede comparar con el que tengo yo ahora mismo Ze Ha Ha Ha Ha, tranquilo Laffitte, todo a su debido tiempo, siempre me eh considerado una persona paciente y no arruinare todo por abandonar mis costumbres justo ahora.

-Como tú desees entonces-.

En ese momento la gran puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y un hombre ingreso por ella, este hombre era tan alto y fornido como Barbanegra, este hombre era Shiryūu un poderoso guerrero a las ordenes de Barbanegra.

-Hey Shiryuu, ¿ya has vuelto?, Ze Ha Ha Ha, ah sido mucho mas rápido de lo que me esperaba-.

-Por supuesto, una vez que corte la cabeza de ese estupido Rey, todo el mundo se rindió- Le respondio el hombre con una sonrisa sádica.

-Y con eso se agrega un reino más a nuestro territorio- Murmuro Laffitte en voz baja.

-Tu conquista de reinos pequeños es realmente fastidiosa… -Continuo Shiryuu- ¿Por qué diablos no atacamos a los Reinos grandes de una vez?.

-¿Tu también Shiryuu?, parece que hoy están todos muy impacientes, Ze Ha Ha Ha Ha… - Se rió Barbanegra de muy buen humor- pero no te preocupes Shiryuu, todo esta yendo de acuerdo a mis planes y si todo sigue asi los Reinos de Baltigo y Mariejoa caerán muy pronto ante mi y todos los reinos Vikingos estarán bajo mi completo dominio y mas tarde ¡EL MUNDO ENTERO! ZE HA HA HA HA… ZE HA HA HA HA.

**##########-# C-TTTTTTTTTT #-##########**

**Y hasta acá llega este capitulo de One Piece: Vikingos, je je je, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como verán al fin se descubrieron los verdaderos motivos del viaje de los Mugiwaras a las Islas Británicas y a partir de ahora empezara lo bueno de la historia ya que este contingente solo es la ''avanzada'' Vikinga y muchos otros guerreros del Norte llegaran para causarle dolores de cabeza al Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros… aunque desgraciadamente para ellos no todos los Vikingos que lleguen lo harán en son de paz y la guerra estallara.**

**Continuando, en el próximo capitulo empezara la organización y la creación del ''Nuevo Reino'' en territorio británico, y ademas se explicara el porque de las formas extrañas tanto de Brook como de Chopper, y se verán mas de los planes malvados de Barbanegra, espérenlo con ganas.**

**Ahora contestando al Review de Sariu: y ademas de agradecerte el Review te explico que las letras MDLERDLV que pongo al final de cada apartado son solo las iniciales de Monkey D Luffy, El Rey De Los Vikingos, nada mas sencillo que eso je je je XD. **

**Lo mismo que en mis otros Fanfics shi shi shi shi.**

**Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que la pasen bien y que dejen muchos reviews (por que en el anterior solo me dejaron uno, XD), Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece: Vikingos.**

**Capitulo 5: Nuevas historias y Planes de Guerra.**

Castillo de Camelot por la noche. Britanos y Vikingos.

Despues de la historia contada por Robin, la cena siguió su curso con normalidad, los Britanos aun despues de escuchar los motivos de su presencia en la isla, no sabían todavía si confiar o no en los Vikingos, sin embargo como Arturo parecía decidido a darles al menos una oportunidad decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban y confiar en los visitantes, aunque sea solo por el momento.

Y como dice el dicho, uno teme lo que no conoce, y para perder el miedo, o en este caso la desconfianza, ambos bandos se enzarzaron en una amena charla, llevados por la respectiva curiosidad de querer saber como era el otro.

Luffy, de personalidad naturalmente amistosa, habia sido el primero en romper el hielo al preguntar emocionado si le podían contar las maravillosas historias que tanto se rumoreaban acerca de los Caballeros del Rey Arturo.

Estos, adulados por las palabras del joven Rey, empezaron a relatar sobre las aventuras que habian vivido en sus heroicos viajes que el pelinegro escuchaba atentamente.

Por supuesto, no era el único, los demás generales, a excepción de Nami y Robin también prestaban oídos a las aventuras britanas, en especial Usopp y Chopper que escuchaban tan entusiasmados como su propio Rey.

Mientras tanto, Nami, trataba de entablar una conversación acerca de la geografía de la isla, puesto que seria importante para hallar un buen lugar en donde establecerse.

Por su parte, Robin, más interesada en la historia del país que en las aventuras de los Caballeros, se dedico a conversar con el mismísimo Arturo en busca de saciar su hambre de conocimiento histórico.

-Humm, puedo contarte lo que se- Se ofreció este- sin embargo, harías mejor en preguntárselo a Merlín, en este Reino no existe nadie que sepa mas que el sobre la historia y los secretos del país.

-Bien, entonces eso haré- Robin le dio una sonrisa agradecida- por supuesto si no es demasiada molestia para el.

-Claro que no- Le dijo el rey- a pesar de que es un hombre excesivamente ocupado, siempre encuentra tiempo para todo, la verdad no se como es que lo hace, supongo que el nombre de mago se lo tiene bien merecido.

-Hu hu, seguramente es eso- Se rió la pelinegra.

Por otro lado, la conversación entre Luffy y sus generales con los demás Caballeros continuaba, hasta que salio un tema en el cual todos los britanos tenían especial interés por saber.

-Este…- Comenzó Gawain titubeante- no es como si no hubiese visto ya cosas extrañas en el mundo pero… ¿Cómo es que entre ustedes hay un esqueleto andante y parlanchín y un oso de nariz azul que también habla?.

-¡Yo soy un reno!- Exclamo Chopper indignado antes de darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho- ¡NO!, humano, quiero decir humano… - Se corrigió a las apuradas.

Los Vikingos se miraron entre cellos como preguntándose con la mirada quien de ellos comenzaría el relato.

-Ejem- Carraspeo Brook para llamar la atención- puesto que se trata de mi historia personal lo justo seria que su servidor fuese quien la contara- Dijo señalándose a si mismo con sus huesudas manos, en tanto observaba a los demás, como vio que nadie puso peros a eso continuo- bien, ya que todos están de acuerdo comenzare… érase una vez en un pequeño pueblo del norte…

-¿Por qué relatas como si estuvieras leyendo un cuento?- Lo interrumpió Zoro.

-Creí que le daría mas interés a la historia si lo contaba de esa manera- Se explico el esqueleto.

-Ya deja de hacer el idiota y termina tu relato- Gruño el peliverde.

-Hmm, bien, como iba diciendo, en un pequeño pueblito algo apartado de los grandes reinos, rodeado de montañas, tapados hasta la cintura de nieve y teniendo que soportar a diario la crueldad implacable de los fuertes vientos y del intenso frío que calaba hasta los huesos mejor vestidos, vivía un señor muy amable y querido por los aldeanos, todos los días, este señor sin importarle el frío y la nieve, caminaba por el pueblo tocando sus instrumentos con los que alegraba los corazones agobiados de todos los habitantes del lugar, a estos les encantaba escuchar la música tan armoniosa y agradable, puesto que era lo unico que los hacia sentir felices pese a todos los tormentos que tenían que padecer.

Sobre este punto Brook hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de su copa.

-Perdón, necesitaba refrescar un poco la sequedad de mi garganta, aunque yo no tengo garganta yo ho ho ho…- El esqueleto se rió de las caras incrédulas de los britanos que se miraban sin saber que decir ante sus chistes- ejem, y entonces un día- continuo de repente con su historia- este señor que habia salido a las afueras del pueblo junto a otros aldeanos para cazar animales con los cuales llenar sus estómagos vacíos, se encontró con la muerte repentina en un accidente que dejo asolados a todos los habitantes del pueblo que se habian quedado sin su fuente de inspiración y alegría para seguir adelante y no desfallecer ante la incertidumbre del destino. Entre llantos y mucha tristeza enterraron al hombre y trataron de continuar con su vida, mas sin embargo su día a día se hacia cada vez mas pesado y sin contar con la musica celestial con la que revivir a sus espíritus decaídos, estos se fueron dejando a la muerte y uno tras otro fueron cayendo presa del hambre, el frío y la desesperación. Pasados unos cinco años del fallecimiento del músico, los pocos habitantes que aun quedaban con vida y llevados por la creencia de que su dios los habia abandonado tomaron la decisión de utilizar el ultimo recurso del que disponían, y, una noche especialmente helada, se dirigieron a la tumba del músico, desenterraron su cadáver y luego de un extraño ritual consiguieron… revivirlo…

Brook volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa y en medio del silencio que reinaba en la sala pudo ver que los ojos de todos los britanos incluyendo el mismísimo Rey Arturo estaban clavados en su calavérica figura ansiosos de escuchar el final del relato.

-¡SIN EMBARGO!- Grito de repente sobresaltando a todos sus oyentes a quienes a algunos se les derramo la bebida que estaban por llevarse a los labios- no todo salio como ellos pretendían, ya que algo salio mal en el ritual y solo el alma del músico fue restaurada, mas no asi su cuerpo que no logro recomponerse y ante la vista demoníaca de un esqueleto que se levantaba en sus piernas y los miraba con sus cuencas vacías… ¡todo el mundo se dedico a huir del pueblo arriesgándose en las montañas nevadas y!… me dejaron completamente solo…

La cabeza del esqueleto cayo sobre sus hombros deprimido por los recuerdos funestos de su, ejem… triste pasado.

-¿O sea que te abandonaron en ese pueblo desolado por que se asustaron al ver que eras un esqueleto?- Resumió Sir Tristan la situación de Brook

-Si…- Musito este aun sin levantar la cabeza desanimado.

De nueva cuenta los britanos no sabia que decir, aun que esta vez era por la vergüenza propia de haberle prestado tanta atención a una historia tan ridícula.

-Despues de eso- Continuo Franky por su compañero al ver que este no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir- y llevados por el rumor de fantasmas en un pueblo abandonado, nuestro gran y compasivo Rey- Dijo esto ultimo con ironía en tanto le dirigía una sonrisa falsa a Luffy- nos hizo cruzar a todo el mundo por esas montañas en las que por cierto casi morimos congelados para ir al pueblo en donde no encontramos a ningún fantasma pero si lo encontramos a el- Termino señalando al esqueleto.

-Ya- Ya veo, asi que por eso es un esqueleto- Murmuro Gawain- ¿y que hay con el oso?- Pregunto mirando a Chopper.

-¡Ya te dije que soy un reno!- Se enojo este nuevamente recapacitando tarde de lo que habia dicho- ¡quiero decir humano!, ¡no me hagas confundir!.

-Aunque digas eso…- Murmuro Lancelot- de humano tienes bien poco.

-Bu-Bueno, eso se debe a una maldición- Les explico.

-¿Maldición?- Pregunto Sir Bors.

-Si, mi historia no es tan complicada ni tan larga como la de Brook- Dijo no queriendo realmente contar demasiado sobre si mismo a unas personas a las que acababa de conocer- yo vivía en el bosque junto a mi padre, el cual era un curandero que a causa de su trabajo de vez en cuando visitaba los pueblos cercanos pero… no era muy bueno en lo que hacia y alguno de sus pacientes terminaron muriéndose, no por que hubiese hecho algo malo sino por que en general la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada y no poseía los recursos necesarios para salvarlos, como era gente pobre no hubo grandes problemas puesto que los familiares creían que era cosa de dios que habia decidido llevárselos, sin embargo, un día le toco atender a un paciente que era el príncipe de un pequeño reino, y como supondrán a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de mi padre el chico no pudo salvarse, aunque en esta ocasión el Rey, lejos de resignarse ante dios, decidió culpar de la muerte de su hijo a mi padre y ordeno ejecutarnos inmediatamente, gracias a mi padre, que se sacrifico por mi yo pude escapar con vida, pero no podía escapar de la ira de ese Rey que le encargo a una vieja mujer que me asesinara utilizando su magia oscura, y tal como le habian ordenado la mujer me busco hasta que me encontró, sin embargo, a ultimo momento se apiado de mi y decidió perdonarme la vida, aun asi, y aunque ella no me matase si seguía vivo corría el peligro de que alguien del castillo o de los pueblos vecinos me encontrase y al reconocerme diese la alarma de que estaba con vida, lo que no solo suponía un gran riesgo para mi sino para la mujer a la que podrían ejecutar por traidora y mentirosa, y debido a esto, ella me hecho un maleficio el cual me transformo en un hombre reno para siempre, de esa forma ya nadie podría reconocerme y ella podría decir tranquila que me habia asesinado.

-Wow- Se sorprendió Gawain- ustedes si que han tenido vidas difíciles.

-Eh, algo asi- Murmuro Chopper- pasaron varios años hasta que Luffy y los que en ese momento integraban su grupo pasaron por el bosque y al verme Luffy decidió que los acompañaría y desde entonces estoy con ellos- Termino finalmente dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Decidió?, ¿Es que acaso ni te pregunto si estabas interesado en unírteles?- Pregunto Tristan.

-No, por lo que se Luffy, nunca pregunta, si tiene interés en alguien simplemente lo une- Dijo el chico reno- y como hasta el momento nadie lo ha rechazado… supongo que lo hemos malacostumbrado.

``Hmm, curioso rey el que les a tocado´´ Pensó el caballero.

Para ese momento la cena habia acabado y ya no quedaba nada de comida en los platos ni bebida en la jarras.

-Bien- Palmeo el Rey Arturo consiguiendo que todas las miradas se desviasen a el- este sin duda a sido un largo día y como seguramente estarán cansados pueden retirarse a descansar en alguna de las habitaciones del castillo, mañana continuaremos con esta interesante charla.

Todos estaban mas que de acuerdo con eso y tras dar las gracias por los alimentos, los Vikingos fueron conducidos por algunos sirvientes hasta unas habitaciones en donde con mucha alegría se rindieron ante el sueño.

-¿Qué piensa de ellos mi señor?- Le pregunto Sir Lancelot al Rey.

-Hmm, sin duda son gente interesante- Le respondio este- nunca creí que me encontraría con unos Vikingos tan amistosos.

-Posiblemente estén pretendiendo serlo- Murmuro Tristan.

-Lo se, y por tal motivo no dejaremos de vigilarlos estrechamente hasta que demuestren ser de la mas absoluta confianza-.

-¿Y con respecto a lo de crear un reino?, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?- Lo interrogo Sir Bors.

-En cuanto a eso no tengo ningún problema- Dijo Arturo- la señorita de cabello negro estaba en lo cierto, Camelot solo es este castillo, y britania tiene mucho mas territorio libre, asi que mientras no invadan nuestra zona estaré mas que encantado de ayudarlos a crear una nueva nación.

-Hmm, bueno, si lo pensamos bien, tener a un aliado tan poderoso como ellos nos beneficiaria mucho ¿no creen?- Dio su opinión Sir Gawain.

-Si es verdad- Reconoció Lancelot.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo dejaremos para mañana- Continuo Arturo- no se olviden de dejar centinelas vigilando sus habitaciones y luego pueden ir a descansar.

-Si, como usted ordene alteza- Respondieron a una los Caballeros presentes.

**MDLERDLV**

A la mañana siguiente los vikingos se levantaron temprano separándose y recorriendo el castillo y los alrededores cada uno por su cuenta a excepción de Zoro que se mantuvo al lado de Luffy en todo momento.

Ya cerca del mediodía los vikingos hombres sintieron la necesidad de comer y se dirigieron a una sala que los britanos les cedieron solo para ellos..

Al llegar se sentaron y empezaron a comer con ganas los deliciosos alimentos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Solo entonces se percataron de que faltaban algunos miembros.

-¿Y Robin?- Pregunto Luffy notando su ausencia.

-Ah, la vi hace unos instantes hablando con ese viejito de la túnica y la barba blanca- Contesto Zoro.

-¿En serio?, ¿y de que hablaban?- Se intrigo Usopp.

-No lo se- Respondio Zoro encogiéndose de hombros- simplemente la vi de lejos y no le di una segunda mirada.

-Zoro, no estamos en nuestro país- Lo regaño Usopp- deberías prestar mas atención a lo que hacen tus compañeros, ¿Qué pasaría si ese viejito pretende lastimarla eh?

-¿Huh?, por favor, no es como si esa mujer no supiese defenderse por si misma- Dijo el peliverde con tono aburrido.

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero ese no es el punto…- Siguió su interlocutor hasta que fue interrumpido por Sanji.

-Eh, ¿y Nami?- Pregunto volteando a mirar a todos lados sin ver a la pelinaranja.

-Ah, hace rato la vi hablando también con ese viejito de la barba larga- Comento distraídamente Brook.

-¡¿Queee?, -Se molesto el rubio- no solo Robin, si no también Nami… ese maldito viejo… ¿Qué demonios se trae entre manos?

-Cállate cocinero pervertido- Murmuro Zoro- no todo el mundo es como tu.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Lo que has escuchado-

-Tu…-

-Ya esta bien Sanji, Zoro, no peleen- Dijo Nami entrando en la sala y sentándose al lado de Luffy.

-¿Quién esta peleando?- Murmuro Zoro en voz baja.

-¡Como tu digas mi amada Nami!- Exclamo el rubio con corazones en los ojos.

-Nami- La llamo Luffy, una vez que la chica estuvo sentada a su lado- ¿estabas con ese viejito?, ¿de que hablaban?.

-Hmm, que raro que te interese- Se extraño la pelinaranja entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, es que ese viejito se ve divertido- Le dijo su joven Rey sonriendo.

``Lo sabia, de ninguna forma se interesaría en lo yo que hago´´ Pensó la chica un poco decepcionada.

-Veras, resulta que Merlín…-

-¿Merlín?- La interrumpió el pelinegro confundido.

-Es el nombre del viejito, Luffy…- Le dijo Nami exasperada- nos lo presentaron ayer, ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas de su nombre?.

-Ah, ¿asi que se llama Merlín?, shi shi shi, perdón, yo habia entendido que se llamaba merluza shi shi shi…-

-Si serás…- Gruño la chica con ganas de soltarle un golpe en la cabeza, sin embargo, logro contenerse y continuo- como decía, Merlín, es considerado aquí como una especie de protector del castillo, tiene muchos conocimientos, muy variados y de todo tipo, se podría decir que es un hombre que lo sabe todo.

-Wow, genial- Se emocionaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

-Si, y entre sus amplios conocimientos se encuentra también, la geografía de la isla, de la que me a prestado algunos mapas, que tenia en su poder, los cuales nos serán muy útiles para nuestra misión-.

-Ehhh, ya veo- Murmuro Luffy asombrado- ese viejito es impresionante.

-Asi es- Confirmo la chica sonriendo con suficiencia- y no solo eso, también posee conocimientos del clima y otras cosas de las que me a ofrecido enseñarme.

-¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo cuales?- Se intrigo el pelinegro.

-No te lo diré- Negó Nami con rotundidad.

-Ehhhh, ¿y por que?-.

-Por que es una sorpresa, piénsalo, ¿no se arruinaría la emoción si te lo muestro antes de tiempo?- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero aun asi…-

-No seas impaciente- Le dijo, y entonces vio que el chico la miraba con cara de cachorro mojado- Geh, no voy a decírtelo Luffy…- Trato de resistírsele inútilmente pero como siempre sucedía termino cediendo- escucha, no voy a revelarte mucho, pero si puedo decirte que se trata un poco acerca de mejorar mis propias habilidades con el clima.

-¿Con el clima?- Pregunto ahora Usopp.

-Si, ¿cuando me encontraron yo tenia un apodo verdad?- Les dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Un apodo?- Se sorprendo el chico de nariz larga- bueno, tu te uniste antes que yo asi que no se… ¿tu te acuerdas Luffy?.

-Yo, bueno, creo que era, este, era, eh…- Trataba de recordar el joven.

-La bruja Nami- Aporto Zoro que al igual que el resto escuchaba en silencio.

-Si, eso- Exclamo Luffy contento- la bruja Nami, asi es como te decían, gracias Zoro.

-Exacto, antes de unirme a ti era conocida por poseer poderes mágicos- Susurro.

-Eh, ¿realmente tenia esos poderes?- Se sorprendió Zoro levantando las cejas- y yo que pensaba que el alias era solo por tu mal carácter.

-Asi es, tenia y aun tengo esas habilidades- Les contó la pelinaranja volviendo a sentarse despues de haberse levantado para golpear sin piedad al peliverde el cual quedo inconciente en el suelo.

-E- entonces re- ¿realmente eres una bruja?, ¡genial!- Exclamo Luffy con los ojos brillando de emoción

-Si, y ahora que seré la aprendiz de Merlín, obtendré nuevas habilidades, pero no voy a darte mas detalles- Término la chica.

-Vamos Nami, no se pierde nada por contar una cosita o dos- La intento convencer.

-No, y esta vez no me vas a convencer- Le dijo tapándose los ojos.

-Esta bien, tu ganas- Cedió el joven finalmente.

Al poco rato también llego Robin, uniéndoseles en la comida.

Cuando terminaron se vieron nuevamente separados por sus distintos intereses.

**MDLERDLV**

En el reino Vikingo de Drum, se hallaban reunidos el Rey Barbanegra y sus generales. Estos eran ocho hombres y una mujer, entre ellos Shiryuu y Laffitte, los demás eran Van Auger, un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello castaño rizado, tenia una expresión somnolienta en el rostro, como si se estuviese aburriendo. Jesús Burgess, un hombre enorme y musculoso de cabello violeta claro y ondulado. Q, un hombre de edad avanzada y aspecto enfermizo, cabello rubio pálido y largo, estaba envuelto en una gruesa capa de piel para protegerse del frío. San Juan Wolf, posiblemente el hombre más alto y corpulento del planeta pues era con diferencia el más alto y ancho de la sala superando los cuatro metros de altura, tenia el cabello grisáceo largo. Vasco Shot, tan alto como el resto de los generales, exceptuando a Wolf, tenía la nariz larga y ancha, bebiendo continuamente sin parar pareciendo estar en un estado de ebriedad perpetuo. Avalo Pizarro, igual de alto y ancho que los demás, tenia una melena salvaje adornada con un casco con cuernos, un bigote largo y caído y ojos rasgados, en todo momento mantenía una sonrisa irónica en tanto usaba una larga capa de piles estampadas y collares. Y finalmente, la única mujer del grupo Catarina Devon, era de mediana edad con una nariz larga, cabello negro, labios gruesos pintados y bastante fea.

Todos ellos, a excepción de Shiryuu y Laffitte, habian sido reyes de sus propios reinos hasta que cada uno, por diferentes motivos habia decidido unirse a Barbanegra.

Los generales, habian sido llamados desde sus respectivos puestos en otros reinos conquistados para decidir el próximo plan importante a seguir.

-Bien Auger- Comenzó el Rey Barbanegra- con la conquista del reino de Zarash, se a completado el dominio total de reinos menores que no estaban en alianzas con ninguno de los Tres Grandes Reinos, o mejor dicho Dos Grandes Reinos Ze ha ha ha ha, lo que significa que los únicos que quedan son Mariejoa, Baltigo y el resto de los Reinos aliados a ellos entre ellos ese maldito del Rey Shanks.

-Asi es, en estos momentos nuestras tropas ocupan aproximadamente las tres cuartas partes de lo que se considera territorio vikingo- Le respondio Van Auger.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que fue en apenas tres meses- Intervino Burgess.

-Exactamente Burgess- Continuo Barbanegra sonriendo con malicia- y lo mejor de todo es que esto recién empieza Ze ha ha ha ha.

-¿Eso quiere decir que finalmente empezaremos la guerra contra los Reinos mas poderosos?- Pregunto Shiryuu.

-Asi es- Confirmo su Rey.

-Ya era hora- Se alegro Shiryuu- personalmente nunca me gusto lo de atacar primero los débiles, despues de todo ya hemos demostrado que somos capaces de barrer con facilidad a uno de los Tres Grandes Reinos.

-Hay que considerar de que el Rey Barbablanca estaba viejo, sin contar de que no andaba muy bien de salud- Murmuro Laffitte contradiciéndolo- quien sabe si hubiese sido tan fácil de haber estado joven y con todas sus energías, ademas de que también emboscamos a la gran mayoría de su ejercito y por si fuera poco…

-Ya entendí el punto- Mascullo Shiryuu molesto.

-Shiryuu, Laffitte dejen de pelear- Les dijo Barbanegra- ahora a lo importante… Q, ¿Qué noticias me traes del Este?- Le pregunto al hombre mas viejo del grupo.

-Las mejores dado el caso en el que estamos- Le informo este- nuestro buen amigo el Rey Kaidoh a accedido humildemente a aliarse con nosotros para derrocar a Mariejoa y Baltigo, si es que a cambio le entregamos la cabeza de sus respectivos Reyes.

-Ze ha ha ha ha, ese maldito nunca cambiara Ze ha ha ha ha- Se reía Barbanegra- bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso asi que puedes decirle que se acerque a pactar la alianza cuando quiera.

-Eso haré entonces- le contesto el viejo sonriendo.

-Y en cuanto a lo otro- Siguió dándose vuelta mirándolos atentamente a todos antes de seguir- Laffitte me ah informado de que esos molestos Sombrero de Paja ya no están con nosotros.

-¿Los han asesinado?- Pregunto la única mujer del grupo.

-Desgraciadamente no- Sonrió el Rey- sino que al parecer han abandonado suelo Vikingo para trasladarse a otras tierras mas al Sur de nuestros territorios, mas específicamente… Britania- Dijo esto ultimo como escupiendo la palabra, en tanto sus ojos brillaban con odio.

-¿Britania?, ¿no era ese lugar en donde tu padre encontró la muerte?- Le pregunto Vasco Shot

-Asi es, allí mismo…-

-Eh, ¿y que piensas hacer?- Pregunto esta vez Wolf.

-Bueno, si lo pienso bien es bastante sencillo, hace un tiempo que me quiero deshacer de ese molesto Sombrero de Paja y su gente y ahora que están en Britania eso simplificara mucho mas las cosas- Les contó Barbanegra.

-Ya veo, en otras palabras, enviaras un ejército para que acaben no solo con los Vikingos rebeldes sino también con los britanos- Resumió Laffitte.

-Exactamente, sera como matar dos pájaros de un tiro Ze ha ha ha ha… lo único que queda seria, ¿Quién de ustedes sera el voluntario para esa tarea eh?-

Los generales se miraron entre si para ver quien de ellos lo haría.

-A mi no me mires- Negó Shiryuu- no tengo ningún interés en los debiluchos… francamente, ¿aun no se por que te preocupas tanto por ese grupito?

-Tengo mis razones Shiryuu Ze ha ha ha- Le dijo Barbanegra con un brillo peligroso en los ojos- créeme, tengo mis razones…

-Lo que tu digas- Le respondio sin mirarlo.

-¿Y bien señores? ¿Nadie va a aceptar esto?- Le pregunto al resto- les puedo asegurar de que se divertirán mucho Ze ha ha ha… mucho mas de lo que se imaginan.

-Bien, en ese caso iré yo- Se ofreció Van Auger sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Yo también iré- Se añadió Avalo de igual manera.

-¿Qué?, ¿dos generales para ir detrás de esas moscas?- Se intrigo Q.

-¿No es eso demasiado?- Cuestiono Catarina.

-No para nada- Los contradijo Barbanegra- esta bien, vayan los dos y diviértanse todo lo que quieran, eso si, a Sombrero de Paja lo quiero vivo… y también al hijo del Rey Uther, Ze ha ha ha, a los demás pueden matarlos no tengo ningún interés en ellos Ze ha ha ha.

-Como usted ordene su Alteza- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Van Auger y Avalo..

-Si, los demás excepto Shiryuu, que preparen a sus ejércitos para empezar a atacar, nuestro primera avanzada caerá sobre Alabasta, este reino es uno de los mas importantes aliados de Mariejoa, mientras tanto Q, iras con Kaidoh y comenzaran a asediar a Marinford, y en cuanto estos reinos caigan arrasaremos… Mariejoa.

-Entendido- Contestaron todos excepto Shiryuu.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy ya pueden retirarse- Mando, inmediatamente sus generales obedecieron dejándolo completamente solo.

-Finalmente, finalmente, ya falta muy poco para que mi plan maestro se complete Ze ha ha ha, ZE HA HA HA HA…-

**##########-# C-TTTTTTTTTT #-##########**

**Hola, hola, hola soy yo de nuevo, ¿Qué tal?, espero que bien y sobre todo que mi historia no los este aburriendo XD, por cierto ¿como se ríe Barbanegra no?, ya me tiene cansado con su risa molesta XD. Cuando Luffy lo agarre ya va a ver.**

**Bien, continuando con el capitulo se esta empezando a armar la gorda y Luffy todavía no encontró su lugar XD, sin embargo no se preocupen que igualmente los Mugiwaras tendrán algo de tiempo antes de la guerra y ademas de que el resto de los Mugiwaras que dejaron en las tierras del Norte junto a Shanks se les van a unir (¿quien creen que serán? Apuesten, apuesten no dejen de apostar, je je je).**

**Bueno, para el próximo capitulo si, comenzara la organización de los Mugiwaras en las Islas Britanas y habrá algún que otro momento LuNa, espérenlo con ansias.**

**Bueno amigos, agradezco a todos los Reviews que me están mandando (que por cierto me hacen muy feliz XD) y que espero sigan creciendo XD. Aviso a los interesados, que el capitulo 2 de Alumno y Profesora ya esta listo y lo subiré el miércoles o el jueves cuando tenga tiempo XD.**

**Ahora si, eso es todo por hoy nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Pìece: Vikingos.**

**Capitulo 7: Adentrándose en territorio desconocido.**

Pasaron cuatro días desde que el curioso grupo de vikingos llegasen a Camelot, durante ese tiempo las relaciones entre ellos y los dueños del castillo llegaron a muy buenos términos.

Los britanos, dándose cuenta de que los vikingos no eran en realidad un peligro para ellos o para su pueblo perdieron inmediatamente el recelo de sus primeros días para mostrarse tal y como eran con la amabilidad y la hospitalidad que los caracterizaba comenzando a integrar a los norteños a sus actividades diarias como cazar, entrenar o disfrutar juntos de los grandes banquetes que tanto les gustaban al joven rey y a los suyos.

Sin embargo, y como Nami muy bien dijera (mejor dicho repitiera hasta el cansancio a su rey) la vida debía continuar y ellos tenían sus propios asuntos que atender.

De esa forma y tras llamar a dos oficiales de su ejercito que llegaron precisamente al cuarto día de llegados al castillo los vikingos se prepararon para partir.

Contrario a lo que el Rey Arturo y sus caballeros tenían pensado, los visitantes rechazaron una despedida pomposa y con la gente vitoreando su salida, a cambio celebraron la noche anterior el mayor banquete hasta el momento y abandonaron lo mas silenciosa y desapercibidamente que pudieron el castillo no sin antes despedirse con un hasta luego del Rey y todo su sequito.

-Y por tal motivo te estoy dejando al mando de nuestras fuerzas Helmeppo- Le decía Luffy ni bien salieron de Camelot a uno de los dos oficiales que mandaron llamar, de cabello rizado rubio y complexión delgada, tenia puesta una gruesa capa de piel sobre la cota de malla habitual de todo soldado y con un casco con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza.

-En… ¿En serio?- Se asombro el chico casi sin poder creérselo.

-Si- Afirmo Luffy- los generales y yo nos vamos solos hacia tierra adentro y como seria una molestia llevar a todo el ejercito con nosotros debido a que nos haría perder mucho tiempo necesitamos dejar a alguien a cargo de todo, y como el resto de los generales y oficiales de alto rango se quedaron con Shanks tu eres el único al que podemos usar para esto por lo que te quedaras en los limites de Camelot con nuestras tropas.

-Crea un campamento y levanta una empalizada a su alrededor para evitar ataques sorpresas en especial por las noches- Intervino Zoro acercándose.

-Y que no se te olvide mantener contacto con el resto de los nuestros que dejamos en la costa junto a la flota principal- Agrego Franky preocupado por el mantenimiento de las naves que quedaban.

-Y… y… ¿Qué hay de mi…?- Hablo el otro oficial con la voz algo temblorosa por el nerviosismo de estar frente a los lideres ten respetados y temidos.

Este, era un muchacho de contextura delgada y un poco más bajo que su compañero, tenia un corto cabello rosa y una cicatriz en su mejilla, llevaba las mismas ropas que el primero solo que no tenia casco.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros Coby- Le dijo Sanji acercándose al grupo junto a Nami y los demás.

-¿Eh?, ¿¡yo!-

-Por supuesto… si llegamos a encontrar un lugar en donde podamos asentarnos de forma permanente necesitaremos a alguien veloz y de excelente memoria que nos haga de mensajero y que lleve al resto de nuestro pueblo al lugar en tanto Luffy y los demás nos quedamos protegiendo el sitio- Le informo Nami con una sonrisa- y por supuesto, tu encajas perfectamente con todo eso.

-Ya… ya veo… en… es ese caso… iré con ustedes- Murmuro Coby visiblemente preocupado por su destino.

-¡Bien!, si eso es todo…- Sonrío Luffy subiendo a su caballo en tanto se dirigía a sus amigos, que lo imitaban subiendo cada uno en su respectiva montura- …¡en marcha!...

-¡Siiiiiiii!- Gritaron todos con el mismo entusiasmo que su rey.

Y así, los diez jinetes partieron de Camelot seguidos de algunos de los caballeros de Arturo que habían decidido (a instancias del propio Arturo) acompañarlos hasta las afueras del territorio de Camelot sirviéndoles como guías en esa tierra desconocida.

**MDLERDLV**

Llegados a ese punto, los caballeros se despidieron de los vikingos tomando caminos diferentes no sin antes advertirles que tuviesen mucho cuidado al ingresar a los bosques cercanos pues estaba poblado de ladrones y asesinos que estaban fuera de las leyes de Camelot.

Tras continuar con el viaje, ahora solos, los diez Vikingos se adentraron en un profundo bosque en donde apenas llegaba la luz del día y en donde mientras mas se internasen mas oscuro se volvía.

Finalmente, la noche llego obligando al grupo a detenerse y formar un campamento improvisado creando una gran hoguera en el medio que iluminaba todo alrededor.

Luffy, al igual que el resto de su grupo se sentó junto al fuego comenzando a devorar con gran apetito las deliciosas comidas que Sanji les había preparado.

-Ssssh… hace frío- Susurro Nami en tanto se frotaba sus hombros en busca de algo de calor.

-¿Eh?, ¿de verdad?... – Se extraño Zoro mirándola dubitativo- yo no siento nada.

La chica se dio vuelta, observando al peliverde con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza al ver como este llevaba su pecho al descubierto como siempre.

-Eso es por que eres un imbecil- Le devolvió la pelinaranja- ¿Qué clase de idiota saldría desnudo en medio de un clima tan frío?.

-¡Yo no estoy desnudo!- Le grito el chico ofuscado al tiempo que se señalaba su gran abrigo de piel que llevaba sobre su espalda y sus pantalones negros.

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo!- Exclamo Nami molesta por la contestación- no llevas nada cubriéndote el pecho que es donde mas te golpea este frío helado por lo que es exactamente igual que si no tuvieras puesto nada…

-¿Huh?, idiota… yo no necesito cubrir todo mi cuerpo para sentirme calido-

-¿A quien le dijiste idiota?, ¡tú eres el único que…!-

-Hablando del frío- Dijo de pronto Robin con voz suave, pese a lo cual consiguió que todos le pusieran atención e incluso Zoro y Nami olvidaran su discusión para mirarla en silencio- Eh estado pensando… estar todos aquí… sentados con este fresco junto a una hoguera bajo la pálida luz de la Luna… solos... y completamente rodeados por la oscuridad de este bosque tan remoto y desconocido… ¿no es ideal para contar historias de terror?- Sugirió la mujer con una sonrisa divertida y hasta en cierto grado infantil.

-…-.

-… ¿Historias… de terror?...- Trago Usopp sintiendo como de repente le castañeaban los dientes y le temblaban las rodillas… y no era al único.

-… ¿Historias… de terror?- Repitió Chopper el cual parecía a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco del susto.

-Si- Asintió Robin sin perder su sonrisa- si están de acuerdo me se varias muy tétricas y escalofriantes- Les dijo haciendo que se les pusiera los pelos de punta a los miedosos del grupo.

-… ¿Tétricas…- Musito Usopp petrificado de miedo.

-… y escalofriantes…?- Completo Chopper en el mismo estado de temor.

-… ¡Que miedooooo!...- Grito de repente Brook.

-¡DE TI ES DEL QUE MENOS SE ESPERA ESA REACCION!- Le gritaron Usopp y Chopper golpeándolo con fuerza.

-Ya que nadie se ah negado… ¿podría tomar eso como un si?- Pregunto la pelinegra muy divertida con la situación.

-Ro… Robin… no creo que sea el mejor momento para…- Intento convencerla Nami, un nivel mas bajo que sus tres amigos pero igualmente temerosa, confiada principalmente, debido a que estaba sentada al lado de alguien que estaba segura la protegería de cualquier cosa que sucediese.

``Si, el nunca dejaría que nada me pasa…´´ Pensaba la chica en tanto volteaba la vista hacia su izquierda con el objetivo de ver a dicha persona que de seguro aun continuaría comiendo ``¿eh?... ¿no… esta?´´ Se sorprendió al ver que a su lado no había nadie.

-¿Luffy?, ¿A dónde se fue?- Pregunto alzando la voz, sin embargo, nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Con que historias de terror eh?- Sonrío Franky atraído por la idea- je!, ¿por que no?, suena interesante.

-Hey Robin!, creo que te olvidaste de las bestias feroces y ladrones que podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento- Le dijo Zoro uniéndose al grupo de los asustadores y con un aura demoníaca envolviéndolo con lo que solo agregaba mas miedo a sus palabras.

-Es verdad, se me habían olvidado esos…- Le contesto la mujer con la sonrisa mas inocente y angelical que jamás le hubiesen visto.

-Mo… mo… mo… ¿¡monstruos!... la… la… la… ¿¡ladrones!- Exclamo Usopp cada vez mas aterrado- es… es verdad… los… los de Camelot nos lo habían advertido… ¡AHHH!, ¡debí haberme preparado de antemano para estoooo!

-¿Huh?, ¿prepararte?, ¿prepararte para que?... ¿en serio crees que hubiese servido de algo?- Lo interrogo Zoro dándole una sonrisa sádica.

-Así es Usopp- Hablo esta vez Sanji usando una voz de ultratumba- en medio de esta oscuridad tan densa que no puedes ver ni lo que hay a solo cinco pasos por delante de ti… ¿realmente piensas que sea lo sea este ahí afuera esperándote… te dará el tiempo suficiente para tomar tu arma y defenderte huuuh?...

-Yo… yo… yo… yo… yo… yo… - Tiritaba el pobre chico muerto de miedo, a su lado, un igual de aterrado Chopper había hundida su cabeza dentro de su casco y se acurrucaba junto al pelinegro.

Por su parte, Brook, temblando hasta los huesos del miedo, se escondía valientemente detrás del narigón.

-No importa lo que hagas… los fantasmas vendrán por ti y te arrastraran con ellos directo al inframundo- Continuo Sanji antes de detenerse unos segundos antes de continuar con una voz suave y pausada- …¿y sabes que Usopp?...

-¿Q..q… q… qu… ¡Que!-

-A ellos… les encanta la sangre de los humanos y por sobre todo… adoran la de los miedosos… ¿¡NO ES ASI BLEDMUNG!...-

-¡BLEDDD!- Rugió en ese momento un grotesco monstruo apareciendo exactamente por detrás de Usopp, Chopper y Brook.

-¡!...- Gritaron los tres a pleno pulmón tan asustados que cayeron sobre sus espaldas como si fueran unas simples tablas de madera.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…- Las risas divertidas estallaron de repente en el pequeño campamento y las diversas burlas empezaron a salir de los labios del resto de los generales a causa de la reacción del trío, en tanto Luffy salía de debajo del precario disfraz de mounstruo que se había hecho con ayuda de Robin desde el momento en el que ninguno del trío se percato de su ausencia.

-¿Eh?... ¿no es… un mounstruo?- Murmuraron Usopp, Chopper y Brook casi soltando las lagrimas al ver como de repente, la horrenda criatura de había convertido de pronto en su joven Rey.

-Shi shi shi shi shi, ¡claro que no!, fue solo una broma que preparamos entre Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky y yo para asustarlos a ustedes tres shi shi shi shi…-

-¿Eh?, ¿Nami no estaba involucrada?- Le pregunto Usopp.

-No por supuesto que no, Nami, ella… ¿¡Nami!...- De repente el pelinegro se giro bruscamente girando su cuello a la velocidad de la luz casi quebrándoselo en el camino para dirigir su vista a una figura que, tirada de espaldas en el suelo y pálida como un muerto, yacía como una muñeca sin vida con los ojos bien grandes y la boca entreabierta de la que a cada tanto se escapaban algunas palabras ininteligibles.

-Hmm, aunque en menor medida, creo que la navegante se ah llevado un pequeño susto también- Sonrió Robin sentada al lado del pseudo-cadáver de su amiga.

-¡Nami!, ¡por Oda, va a matarme cuando se levante!- Se horrorizo Luffy mas asustado que Usopp, Chopper y Brook cuando les apareció por la espalda disfrazado de mounstruo.

Del otro lado, las burlas continuaban sin cesar.

-Nja ja ja ja ja ja debieron haber visto sus caras asustadas, ja ja ja ja ja- Se reía Franky a coro con Zoro y Sanji- fue muy gracioso…

-Malditos- Gruño Usopp en ese momento mucho mas molesto que asustado- esta me la van a pagar…

-Tranquilízate Usopp, al menos solo fue una broma- Se alivio el reno dando un profundo suspiro.

-Si, sentía que mi corazón dejaba de latir del susto- Dijo Brook- ah!, pero yo no tengo…

-Tu no tienes corazón…- Se le adelante Chopper para el gran desasosiego del esqueleto.

-Detente Chopper, por favor…- Decía tirado en el suelo y un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

Pero de todos, no era quien peor se sentía en ese momento, especialmente desde que cierta pelinaranja había recuperado la conciencia y al no ver a ningún mounstruo con ellos obligo a Robin a que le contara toda la verdad a lo que esta como ''buen amiga'' que era no tuvo mas remedio que acceder.

-Luffy…- Lo llamo la chica e un tono alegre e infantil que hizo sudar frío al pobre Rey.

-¿S… si Nami?-

-Tu… ¡IDIOTAAAA!...- Le grito levantando su puño lista para golpearlo.

-Espera Nami, solo fue una broma, Nami, ¡Waaa!, ¡lo siento!- Se entrego el chico tapándose la cabeza con ambos brazos en busca de amortiguar el inevitable golpe que se le venia.

Sin embargo, este nunca llego.

Preocupado por eso, (y en parte aliviado), Luffy quito poco a poco sus brazos de su cara para ver a Nami aun con el puño levantado pero con los ojos en otra dirección.

-¿Nami?- Le pregunto temeroso el chico por miedo a que la pelinaranja continuara con sus intenciones de golpearlo.

-¿Dónde esta… Coby?- Susurro la chica desviando sus ojos por todos lados y sin ver ni rastro del joven oficial vikingo que los acompañaba

-¿Eh?- Perdiendo todo temor Luffy se puso rápidamente de pie observando en todas las direcciones lo poco que le permitía la espesura del bosque.

Al mismo tiempo, los demás habían dejado de discutir para darse cuenta también de que el chico de cabello rosa no estaba entre ellos.

-¿Coby?... ¿no había… ido a buscar madera para la hoguera?- Inquirió Usopp.

-Si, pero había ido con Zoro y el y el chico habían regresado juntos- Respondió Franky con prontitud a lo que el peliverde asintió dándole la razón.

-De hecho estuvo con nosotros durante la comida, yo mismo recuerdo haberle pasado un plato igual que a los demás- Dijo Sanji.

-Estuvo con nosotros hasta que Zoro y Nami comenzaron a discutir- Agrego Robin- después de eso… no recuerdo volver a verlo…

Tras las palabras de la mujer, el grupo entero se quedo mirándose entre si, sorprendidos de su enorme descuido, tan acostumbrados a ser casi siempre 9 (excepto cuando estaban con el resto de los generales) que no se habían percatado de la desaparición del pelirrosa.

-¿No se habrá…- Comenzó Luffy en tono serio- …ido al baño?...

Por toda respuesta recibió el golpe postergado cortesía de una bella y joven pelinaranja.

**MDLERDLV**

-¿No debería hablar alguien con el?- Pregunto de golpe Usopp al día siguiente mientras el grupo viajaba despacio cada uno en sus caballos, en tanto señalaba a su Rey quien iba a la cabeza de los vikingos con la vista oscurecida por su sombrero y sin haber hablado con nadie desde que se levantara en la mañana- no ah sido su culpa después de todo, ya saben…

-Lo sabemos- Le dijo Sanji- pero aun así, el es el Rey y como tal, el responsable por cada una de nuestras vidas… o al menos es lo que suele pensar.

-Así es- Tercio Zoro muy serio- no importa lo que le digamos, nada lo convencerá de que no fue su culpa…

-Pero es que no lo fue- Insistió el chico de nariz pronunciada con impaciencia- es decir, ninguno de nosotros se percato de la ausencia de Coby hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Y al mismo tiempo tampoco fuimos a buscarlo- Se agrego Franky a la conversación.

-Como si hubiésemos podido encontrar a alguien en medio de esa oscuridad tan horrible- Dijo Usopp- y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en convencer a Luffy de no salir a buscarlo hasta que amaneciese.

Procurando no elevar demasiado la voz, los cuatro continuaron su conversación en tanto esperaban a Brook y a Chopper a quienes habían mandado de avanzada varios metros por delante.

Un poco mas apartadas, Robin y Nami cabalgaban una junto a la otra justo en medio de lo chicos, que iban detrás, y Luffy que iba solo y cabizbajo a la cabeza del grupo.

-¿No vas a consolarlo?- Le pregunto de improvisto Robin a la pelinaranja haciéndola sonrojarse.

-¿Qu… ¿¡Que!, ¿¡pero que estas diciendo Robin!- Se escandalizo la más joven.

-Nada demasiado complicado- Murmuró la mujer observando la espalda encorvada de su Rey que generalmente permanecía alta y erguida como correspondía a cualquier Rey orgulloso de sus tierras guerreras- es solo que nuestro joven Rey esta algo decaído y se me ocurrió que quizás pudieras hacer algo para animarlo.

-¿En serio?, y entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?- Inquirió Nami desviando su rostro colorado.

-Hmm, sobre eso, no es como si odiara la idea- Le contesto consiguiendo que la chica a su lado se girase hacia ella con una ligera preocupación en sus ojos castaños- sin embargo, algo me dice, que tu animo surtirá mucho mejor efecto que el mío…

-Pues no pienso hacerlo…- Continuo la joven con testarudez- se que no ah sido su culpa pero aun así ¡KYAH!...

Ese grito involuntario se escapo de sus labios cuando de repente una certera lanza salio volando de unos arbustos cercanos y alcanzó a la yegua en la que iba montada en pleno cuello derribándola en el acto y tirando a la chica con ella.

-¿¡Que paso!- Alguien grito y en medio de la confusión varios rugidos de guerra se alzaron en el aire y muchos hombres comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles y arbustos rodeando al pequeño grupo y lanzándose sobre ellos.

-¡Nami!- Grito Luffy bajándose de su montura y corriendo veloz a auxiliar a la chica que había quedado atrapada entre el suelo y el cadáver de su yegua.

-¿¡Qué Demonios esta pasando!- Pregunto Usopp asustado.

-Seguramente se trata de los ladrones de los que nos han comentado los caballeros- Murmuro Sanji y en ese momento una flecha paso silbando muy cerca de su oído derecho- ¡maldito!.

-¡DEFIENDANSE!- Rugió Luffy en ese instante llegando junto a Nami a tiempo para decapitar a un hombre que lanza en mano se proponía a ultimar a una inmóvil pelinaranja.

Al instante Sanji y Usopp bajaron de sus monturas y tomando sus arcos dispararon dos certeros flechazos que acabaron con la vida de dos arqueros que trataban de cubrirse entre la maleza.

-¡MATENLOS A TODOS!- Grito uno de los atacantes y rápidamente el lugar se convirtió en un intenso campo de batalla entre los apenas seis vikingos y los ladrones que eran fácilmente mas de diez veces su numero.

Sin embargo, los vikingos no eran el Rey y sus generales, los más feroces combatientes de su pueblo por nada y aun con su pequeño número hacían frente con gran letalidad a sus enemigos.

-¡Luffy!- Grito Nami en medio del sonido de metales chocando entre si y los gritos y gemidos de agonía de los atacantes.

Al instante, el pelinegro se volvió hacia ella, a quien le había dado la espalda por un segundo para defenderse de un ladrón que lo amenazaba, para ver a otro sujeto cargar con furia contra la indefensa chica.

En dos pasos estuvo Luffy junto al atacante deteniendo su espada con el dorso de la suya, para luego girarse completamente y atravesarlo con el filo de lado a lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el joven Rey vio a otro atacante apuntar con su arco a Nami y en el momento en que la flecha salio disparada se lanzo sobre su navegante cubriéndola con su cuerpo y deteniendo el proyectil, el cual quedo incrustado en el escudo ovalado que tenia colgado en su espalda.

-¡Usopp!- Grito tan pronto como se puso de pie.

-¡Enseguida!- Contesto este buscando con la vista al arquero y, tras localizarlo a más de treinta metros de su posición, lo mato clavándole una certera flecha en mitad de la frente.

Un poco separado del resto, Zoro, empuñando sus tres espadas al mismo tiempo, se batía en un sangriento combate con quien se le pusiese delante, convertido en una maquina de cortar cabezas, separar miembros y rebanar la carne de sus enemigos sin darse cuenta que sus espadas se teñían cada vez más y más de rojo.

Por otro lado, Sanji y Robin, manteniéndose cerca de Usopp, quien no era muy diestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hacían gala de sus grandes habilidades combativas utilizando dos cuchillos con forma de garra muy útiles para cercenar cuellos y una espada corta respectivamente.

Franky en tanto, hacia buen uso de su enorme hacha con la que partía con gran facilidad los duros cráneos de quienes se atrevían a enfrentarlo.

-¡Vamos!, ¿¡Quien es el siguiente!- Grito el robusto carpintero elevando con gran facilidad su pesada arma por sobre su cabeza en una pequeña demostración de su hercúlea fuerza dejando a sus oponentes asombrados.

Debido a la fuerza y habilidades combativas superiores de los Vikingos, el número de los atacantes se vio rápidamente reducido y, tras perder a todos sus arqueros, y ser testigos de la abismal diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos bandos, los atacantes comenzaron a flaquear en su avance casi ni atreviéndose a seguir atacando.

-¡LUFFYYYYY!- Grito en ese momento la voz de Chopper que venia a todo galope junto a Brook.

-¡Chopper!, ¡Brook!- Exclamo Usopp muy contento de verlos- se estaban tardando demasiado.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo el esqueleto- ¡no adelantamos mucho mas de lo que debimos!.

Y en ese omento ambos cayeron sobre un par de ladrones embistiéndolos violentamente con sus caballos y matando a dos más con un hacha y su fina espada respectivamente.

Por su parte, los atacantes, ya muy mermados anímicamente, perdieron toda las ganas de seguir peleando en cuanto el reno y el esqueleto se unieron al combate.

-¡DEMONIO!, ¡DEMONIO!- Grito uno de los pocos que seguían con vida en tanto señalaba con pavor a Brook.

Y como si esa fuese la señal, todos los ladrones comenzaron a retirarse del lugar huyendo en desbandada, cada uno por su lado, haciendo ver que en su grupo no existía demasiada unión.

Veinte segundos después, ya no quedaba ni un ladrón con vida en el lugar.

-Uffff- Suspiro Usopp muy aliviado de que la lucha terminase.

-¡Nami!- Exclamo Luffy acercándose a su navegante y retirándole de encima el peso muerto de su anterior cabalgadura- ¿¡estas bien!, ¿no te lastimaron verdad?.

-N.. no, estoy bien Lu… Luffy- Musito la chica sonrojándose por la excesiva preocupación que le estaba mostrando su Rey, que aunque siempre se preocupaba por ella, eso no quitaba que siguiera avergonzándose por esas actitudes tan atentas de el hacia ella- estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo bueno…

-Que bien- Sonrío Luffy visiblemente muy aliviado y feliz de que nada le hubiese pasado, felicidad que se transmitió a su rostro en una brillante sonrisa que por poco dejaba deslumbrada a la pelinaranja- ¿y ustedes?, ¿hay algún herido?- Le pregunto el Rey a los demás.

-No, estamos bien- Le contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La chica volvió sus ojos con un poco de tristeza al ver a su yegua muerta a sus pies.

-Parece, que perdí mi caballo- Musito Nami.

-Y no eres la única- Le dijo Zoro señalando mas halla de donde había estado peleando- al ir por ti el idiota de Luffy se olvido de poner a salvo a su propio caballo y las flechas de esos bastardos lo mataron.

-¡AHHHHHH!- Grito Luffy en ese momento al ver a su caballo muerto en el pasto- ¡mi caballo!, ¿y ahora como se supone que viajare?

-Ah, hmm, Luffy- Lo llamo Chopper- aun tenemos el caballo de Coby, puedes usar ese.

El Rey se dio la vuelta para ver al reno, unos segundos antes de asentir y acercarse al corcel de su oficial desaparecido.

-Solo se lo tomare prestado- Murmuro en voz alta- en cuanto Coby aparezca se lo devolveré…

-Cla… claro, como tú digas-

-¡Oi Luffy!- Le grito Sanji unos metros alejado del resto- ven a mirar esto.

-¿Hmm?-

Con paso lento, Luffy y sus generales se acercaron al cocinero para ver recostado de espaldas contra un árbol a uno de los asaltantes, el cual yacía moribundo con un gran corte en el pecho del que le brotaba mucha sangre.

-Oh, ¿así que todavía quedaba uno de estos con vida eh?- Inquirió Franky con sorna.

-¿Chopper?- Pregunto Luffy con la mirada.

Este negó con la cabeza.

-No, la herida es demasiado grande y ya ah perdido demasiada sangre… morirá de un momento a otro…-

-Ya veo, en ese caso dejémoslo aquí y continuemos con nuestro camino- Ordeno a todos dándose la vuelta listo para irse.

-Espera Luffy, si aun no se muere podríamos preguntarle- Sugirió Zoro deteniéndolo.

-¿Preguntarle?, ¿preguntarle que cosa?-

-Coby- Murmuro el peliverde- piénsalo, estos sujetos son los únicos a los que nos hemos encontrado desde que estamos en este bosque, es decir… ¿y si han sido ellos los responsables de la desaparición de Coby?.

Como si hubiese encendido un interruptor en el cerebro de su Rey, este se giro deprisa y se arrodillo a la altura del moribundo.

-Tu… ¿tienen algo que ver ustedes con un muchacho de cabello rosa?- Le pregunto.

-¿Cabello…- Repitió el hombre no tanto como si no entendiera su idioma si no mas bien como si no entendiera su significado- no se de que hablas, pero… hoy a la mañana el jefe nos trajo un pequeño con el cabello de color muy raro… el imbecil lloraba como una niñita…

-¡Es el!, ¡seguro que es el!- Exclamo Chopper muy contento- ¡que bien!, ¡aun sigue vivo!

Luffy volvió su vista al reno por unos segundos antes de dirigirse nuevamente al ladrón.

-¿En donde esta ese chico?, ¿A dónde lo han llevado?- Le pregunto.

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que podría decirte eso?, no tienes nada que puedas usar para que te lo diga y ni siquiera amenazarme con la muerte ya que después de todo yo ya estoy muerto ja ja… ja ja ja… ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…

El hombre, al principio suave y lento comenzó a reírse a carcajadas escupiendo sangre de tanto en tanto hasta que tras unos instantes debido al esfuerzo su corazón se detuvo por completo y acompaño a sus compañeros caídos en batalla.

-Tch, maldito imbecil, salvo que el cabeza rosa esta aun con vida no nos dijo nada más- Mascullo Sanji contrariado.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos?, ¿posiblemente haya algún otro con vida?- Probo Brook.

.-No se molesten, ya me eh fijado y este era el único al que aun le quedaba algo de aliento- Les informo el rubio a los demás.

-Ya, ¿y entonces que hacemos?- Pregunto Franky- aunque sepamos que Coby esta vivo y que estos lo tiene prisionero, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a su escondite?

-Robin… ¿puedes encargarte?- Quiso saber Luffy.

-Por supuesto- Le contesto esta sonriéndole- no me contrataste como tu excepcional rastreadora por nada… esos tipos acaban de irse por lo que sus huellas aun estarán frescas y serán muy fáciles de seguir.

-Si, pero, ¿no se han ido todos por caminos diferentes?- Le pregunto Nami incrédula- ¿Cómo harás para saber a quien seguir.?.

-Mfu fu, no te preocupes por eso Nami, déjalo todo en mis manos y muy posiblemente para esta misma noche estaremos llegando a su escondite si es que tienen algo como eso…-

-Bien, en ese caso- Retomo Luffy con semblante serio- pospondremos nuestro viaje por ahora, en estos momentos, lo importante es la vida de Coby, el es de los nuestros y sea quien sea, desde un general hasta un soldado, nunca dejaremos a nadie atrás… ¡así que todos suban a sus caballos y en marcha!

Inmediatamente, los generales obedecieron a su Rey montando cada uno en sus respectivos caballos quedando al final solo Luffy y Nami junto al caballo de Coby.

-Eh, Luffy, este…-

-Compartiremos el caballo Nami- Le dijo el pelinegro antes de que Nami pudiera terminar lo que tenia pensado decir.

-¿Eh?, ¿compartir?, es decir, ¿tu y yo… arriba… juntos?- De solo pensarlo la chica se iba poniendo cada vez mas y mas roja.

-Si, no hay de otra solo tenemos un caballo, ¡así que deja de hablar y sube!- Le ordeno a lo que Nami no tuvo mas opción que sacudir su cara en busca de eliminar el rubor de su rostro y subir al caballo, segundos después, Luffy montaba detrás de ella, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos en tanto tomaba las riendas del corcel, mientras la pelinaranja volvía a enrojecer y aun mas que antes al sentir el musculoso pecho del chico pegándose en su espalda, lo que le producía una agradable corriente eléctrica pasar por toda su espina y escuchar en sus oídos el alocado correr de su corazón.

-Robin, ¿Cuándo dices que podríamos llegar?- Le pregunto a la pelinegra que iba justo al lado de ellos en su propia montura.

-Hmm, hoy a la noche, quizás manaña a la mañana, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-N…no por nada en especial je je je…- Sonrío la mas joven con una risita nerviosa..

``¿Así que, prácticamente un día entero eh?´´ Pensaba Nami sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba con cada roce con el de su joven Rey, ``¡Imposible!, ¡no hay forma de que pueda resistir 24 horas en esta posición sin volverme loca!... qu… qu… que… ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEE!.´´

**##########-# C-TTTTTTTTTT #-##########**

**Hasta aquí, hasta aquí, eso será todo por el momento.**

**Hola mis amigos, aquí estoy devuelta después de tanto tiempo actualizando este fic titulado One Piece: Vikingos, ''CAPITULO 7'', y lo hago junto al Capitulo 4 de One Piece: La aventura Continua… en otras palabras aquí les traigo ¡una doble ración de One Piece!, ¡que lo disfruten!, y sumado a eso les informo que mañana estare subiendo el capitulo 8 de Alumno y Profesora, que en realidad tenia pensado subirlo junto a estos dos pero luego me arrepenti y decidi separar las subidas en dos dias je je je.**

**Ahora, pido perdón a los que les gusto la historia y la deje sin actualizar por tanto tiempo, es solo que bueno, como suele pasar, hay veces en las que la poca cantidad de review me bajonea y por ende termino postergando el fanfic (no así abandonándolo ''ESO NUNCA'', escuchen bien esto NUNCA abandonare ninguno de mis fanfics, puede que me lleve mi tiempo es obvio pero los seguiré hasta su final)**

**Bien, sobre el capitulo de hoy, y como verán ya empieza a haber Luffy x Nami (mi pareja favorita de todo One Piece) y la relación solo mejorara de aquí en adelante je je je.**

**Para el próximo capitulo, este curioso grupo de vikingos llegara al escondite de los ladrones, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿lograran rescatar a Coby?, ¿o habrán llegado demasiado tarde?, todo eso y más en el siguiente capitulo de One Piece: Vikingos, ¡no se lo pierdan! XDDDDD.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora, déjenme un pequeñito review (Onegai), y nos leemos pronto, Sayonara… ¡y felices fiestas a todos!.**


End file.
